Turn Back Time
by Akutenshi2
Summary: ~Updated - Chapter 6~ Ooookay. This is my first fic, be merciful. A 'superior being' takes pity on Ken and turns back time so there is no Kaiser... but something goes wrong. Rating is for what *might* happen. Might be some couplings in the future, prob
1. ~Prologue~

  
  
Disclaimer ~ Me no own Digimon. Me do own this *ingenious* idea, tho'!   
  
Heya! My very first fic! so proud Feel free to flame me to a crisp, I appreciate constructive criticism more, though. And yeah, I know I can't write very well... Erm, and do I care? No! **laughs evilly** I will torture you with my very bad writing! Muahahaha! had a tad too much sugar, can ya tell? Eep. Anywayz, I have very strange ideas in this fic (erm, I have very strange ideas in all the fics I write), please do not be offended by anything y'all might be offended by... whatever that may be... O ya, and this fic may get kinda gruesome as it wears on, but now, it's relatively harmless. teehee Follow the two R's of fanfics! Read & Review! shouldn't there be three R's? I'll hafta think about that... On with the show!  
  
By the way... I use the Japanese names in this story for no apparent reason... (except I'm still using the Digidestined instead of the Chosen Children) Here's a guide! *grins*  
  
Daisuke = Davis  
Miyako = Yolei  
Iori = Cody  
Takeru = TK  
Hikari = Kari  
Taichi = Tai  
Yamato = Matt  
Jyou = Joe  
Koushiro = Izzy  
Mimi = Mimi (duh)  
Sora = Sora (duh again)  
Ken = Ken (guess...)  
Digimon Kaiser = Digimon Emporer   
  
Belial Vamdemon = MaloMyotismon  
Pegasmon = Pegasusmon  
Holsmon = Halsemon  
Fladramon = Flamedramon  
Tailmon = Gatomon  
  
And I'll prob'ly be updating this whenever another digimon comes into play!   
  
  
Turn Back Time   
Prologue  
  
  
Ken & Wormmon  
  
  
The teenager sat bolt upright in bed, his raven-coloured hair tangled and his cerulean eyes wide in terror. He looked around frantically, searching for the creatures that had just been chasing him, but realised it had all been a horrific nightmare. Ichijouji Ken sighed and rubbed his temples, looking mournfully his small green counterpart situated beside him in the rumpled sheets.   
  
"Wormmon," he muttered quietly. The small one acknowledged him. "I don't know if I'll ever be rid of these dreams. Why me? Why did they have to choose me?"  
  
Even though the ordeal was over, even though all was set right, even though Malo-Myotismon had been defeated, he still felt guilty for all he had caused. He cried out in anguish, while the greenish creature patted his leg with a small purple appendage sympathetically. A slight breeze blew through the room, although the windows and door were closed tightly. Ken shivered, wrapping the sheets more tightly around him and clutching his small friend in his arms.  
  
  
Aquarius  
  
  
Far above, one watched in pity, and being the officious creature it was, it decided to meddle in affairs that were not its own business.   
  
The winged creature, bathed in a holy aura of white light, closed its aqua-coloured eyes and whispered to itself, going over the options in its mind. Such inner turmoil this Ichijouji boy had faced. Was there a possible way of ridding him of his torment? The answer came to the being in a swift thought. The being was powerful enough to perform this one task, only once, and it was irreversible, but would it help? Perhaps... The creature mused to itself, and then made up its mind. Raising its hands to the sun, it opened its eyes again and whispered words of command, ordering the very forces of nature to rise up and obey him.  
  
  
Ken & Wormmon  
  
  
Ken stared as the breeze turned into a powerful gale that whipped in a spiral movement around his room. His small friend was sucked into the whirlpool of air as the colors began to blend into a single, unified white.   
  
"Wormmon!" he cried, but he had no time to worry, because seconds later, his whole reality had dissolved, and the clock was moving backwards fast.  
  
  
Ten Years Previous - Ken & Osamu  
  
  
"Osamu!" The small toddler skipped happily next to his older brother. "Will you get me an ice cream?"  
  
The older boy gazed down at his smaller sibling with tolerant disrespect. 'Why did Mom and Dad saddle me with my brother today?' he thought rebelliously. "No, Ken," he said out loud, "I will not. You eat too many sweets as it is." The small boy stopped and pouted, and as Osamu bent down to reconcile with Ken, he saw it: the car, swerving violently throughout traffic, pursued by a relentless police car with flashing lights. A lady near them screamed shrilly, and Osamu shoved his brother out of the way, wincing as -   
  
  
Aquarius  
  
  
It was here that the being above made its intervention. If, it reasoned, Osamu had not died, Ken would not have become so lonely as to go to the extremity of being the Digimon Kaiser. A flick of its pearly finger did the trick, and the car swerved yet again, narrowly avoiding Osamu and crashing into an abandoned fruit stand.   
  
  
Belial Vamdemon  
  
  
The dark creature grinned pitilessly. It had seen what the angel had done - divine intervention, the foolish being. It also knew that this boy, this... Osamu, was a harder boy than his brother, and therefore, once injected with a dark spore, would not stray so easily from the dark path as Ken had, so long ago... or was it so far into the future, now? It watched the boy, who stood inert. Osamu still had the illusion that he had died, but somehow it wasn't so. The creature had already inserted itself into the body of a host; a miserable man named Oikawa. A/N ~ Erm... spelling? I dunno.... It was but the work of a moment for his host's body to move up behind the boy, place a gentle hand on his neck.  
  
"Young man, how are you?" The deep gravely voice emitted from Malo-Myotismon's host seemed to calm the boy, who looked up at the man.   
  
"Fine, sir, thank you." The child's light voice trembled slightly, and it was obvious he was still in shock, not noticing the man's hand applying pressure on his neck. A black particle eased itself from the palm of the man's hand into the boy's soft flesh. It began to pulsate with negative energy almost immediately, and the man drew his hand away with a secret smile, as the young boy's eyes grew bland...  
  
  
--------  
Ooh! Ooh! How ya like? Ya, I know, pathetic, right? Short, too. That's just the prologue, though. It'll get longer. I *hope* it'll get better, too... you'll have to wait and see! *cackles*  
O ya, see that li'l box right down there? points Yeah, erm, fill it out, please! :)  



	2. ~Chapter One~

Hey, y'all! Okay, this is the last update until, like the 17th of June, 'cause I'm going to camp! So... enjoy! Review! Please! And flames will be used to roast marshmallows. ::grins:: Toodles!  
  
------  
  
  
Turn Back Time  
Chapter One  
  
The ball flew swiftly through the air, its black and white checkers blurring into a mass of gray, and thudded soundly into the back of the net. The kicker smiled, a bit smugly, as he jogged to the back of the line, brushing his raven-coloured hair out of his clear blue eyes.  
  
A hand clapped him soundly on the back, and he looked around to see the smiling face of his best friend, Akeno. "Hey, Ken, another score, eh?"  
  
Ken Ichijouji, or 'The Rocket' as he was called on the soccer field, shrugged. "It's just warm up, 'Keno. The game hasn't even started yet."  
  
"Yeah, but we're gonna kick some arse today!" Grinning jovially, Akeno jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "This team's supposed to be decent, but they don't have the Rocket!"  
  
Ken blushed. "Oh, shut up. I'm not that great..."  
  
Akeno widened his deep mahogany eyes in faked surprise. "Who said I was talking about you? Geez, what an ego!"  
  
Ken laughed and pushed his friend. Across the field, although they didn't notice, a boy with spiked brown hair was watching them sullenly. More accurately, the boy was glaring at Ken, his brown eyes filled with rage.   
  
  
Daisuke's POV  
  
  
I watched him carefully... Look at him! Joking and playing around... It doesn't seem like he could be the Kaiser, but... that's what he said, right?  
  
~*~  
  
I glared up at the blue-haired freak standing in front of me. Thoughts rushed through my mind as to how we could defeat him, but none seemed to be good enough, as all of our digimon were... um... occupied. Anger filled me, boiling my blood until I thought I would burst, but still, I had no rational solution. Stalling for time, I spoke out boldly.  
  
"Kaiser... um, your shoelaces are untied!" Damn! Did I really just say that? I glanced over my shoulder, only to see Hikari and Takeru leaning against each other, laughing helplessly. I caught Hikari's notice, and she rolled her eyes at me. My princess... She plays with my heart, but I know how she really feels... My attention was diverted, though, by a loud, satanical laugh from the Kaiser.  
  
"You expect me to fall for that, you little worm?" The Kaiser's voice was hard as steel. A shiver ran down my back as he gazed at me coolly through his purple visor.  
  
"You called, Master?" a nasal voice inquired. A small, green, worm-like digimon poked its head around the Kaiser's leg.  
  
"No!" he snapped, kicking his poor slave digimon ruthlessly, grinning coldly as the worm curled up in pain. "Get out of the way! I'm busy..." He turned back to us, eyes scanning the ground around me where our digimon lay, sapped of their strength. "Now, where was I?" He cracked his whip thoughtfully, tapping his chin with a gloved finger. Suddenly, his watch beeped, and he shoved up the royal-blue edge of his cloak to glance at it, and cursed. "Saved by the bell, I'd say, you imbeciles. I have a meeting to attend in the real world." He started to turn around, but I interrupted.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Miyako, standing behind me, snorted and flipped her long, lavender hair. "Daisuke, you *are* an imbecile. Don't call him back to us!" she whispered harshly.  
  
The Kaiser faced me again, raising an eyebrow impatiently. "What is it?" he snapped. "Would you like me to just destroy you now, and get it over with?" A smile curved on his lips, albeit a cold and cruel one. "That sounds like fun..." He raised his whip.  
  
Frantically, I interceded again. "Um... not that, I *don't* have a death wish, thank you... I was just wondering... who are you?"  
  
Miyako spoke again, scathingly. "What makes you think he'll tell us that?" She started moaning. "Ooh, he's gonna kill us, Dai, and it's all your fault!" Ugh. She can be so annoying.  
  
"Yes, listen to the girl for once, you idiot." The Kaiser looked thoughtful for a second. "Although, I don't see what harm it can be to tell you... I can easily defeat you in *either* world." I widened my eyes in surprise, and immediately turned and stuck out my tongue at Miyako. She just glared at me.  
  
"Does the name... Ichijouji mean anything to you?"   
  
Oh. My. God. "Ken?" I whispered, shocked. Ken Ichijouji was, like, my idol! (other than Taichi, of course.) He was an incredible soccer player. A look of unsuppressed rage flitted across the Kaiser's face when I said his name.   
  
"I don't believe it." Takeru spoke doubtfully, scrutinizing the Kaiser's face. "Ken always seemed so... gentle..."  
  
"And smart," added Hikari. "But... there is some similarity. Same color hair..."  
  
Cody simply stood there, staring hard at the Kaiser. He slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, I think they may just be one and the same."   
  
I think my jaw just about hit the ground then, but my musings were interrupted by a loud wail from Miyako. "Nooo! How can such a dreamy guy be so mean?"   
  
The Kaiser snorted, a secret smile forming. "Think what you will. If you don't want anything else," he continued snidely, "I will be on my way." He turned and walked regally into the forest, his deep blue cape rustling around his tall, thin frame, as the small Wormmon struggled to keep up.  
  
~*~  
  
Of course, I was almost overjoyed when I saw that my next soccer game would pit me head to head against the Kaiser himself. I grinned smugly, fixing my trademark goggles in their place on my head. I would show that evil creep! I glanced adoringly at Hikari, who was sitting in between Takeru and Taichi in the bleachers. An added bonus... I thrust out my chest heroically. Hikari would see me for the man I really am...  
  
  
Ken's POV  
  
  
Okay, that brown-haired kid on the other team is totally freaking me out. First, he's glaring at me like he hates my guts, although I've never seen him before in my life. Then he gazes adoringly at this girl up in the stands, and suddenly starts strutting around the soccer field like an overgrown rooster. That boy has problems...  
  
Up in the stands, in the shadows, I can see my older brother, Osamu. I'm surprised he came. He's glaring harshly at me, now. I can never figure out why he hates me so much. He used to be my best friend, but he changed... drastically. It's not like he hits me... well, he does, but I guess that's just typical older brother bullying... but it's the way he talks. He screams at me sometimes, just for being good at soccer, and being smart. He says I'm taking the glory away from him, and that that mustn't happen. Don't ask me why, though... Like I said, I can't figure him out.   
  
  
General POV  
  
  
The referee whistle blew, interrupting the musings of both boys. They ran to their respective teams, joining in the brief pre-game pep talk, before stepping out onto the field. Daisuke grinned in anticipation when he saw that he and Ken were facing off directly against each other - Ken at right forward, and Daisuke at left.   
  
When they lined up in their positions, Ken offered a cheery smile. "Good luck!" he said. Daisuke simply glared, and Ken shrugged his shoulders, a confused look in his innocent azure eyes.   
  
A short blast on the whistle, and the game started. Ken gained immediate possession of the ball and whisked past Daisuke, who stood still in astonishment. Exhibiting incredible foot skills, Ken maneuvered around most of the defense and passed the ball swiftly to the center striker. The striker played around with it for a few seconds before passing it back to Ken, who slammed it into the goal. The keeper stared in astonishment at the ball, which had dropped harmlessly to the ground, as Ken jogged back to center field amid cheering team mates.   
  
The rest of the game was frighteningly similar, and Daisuke couldn't help but feel a grudging respect for Ken's skills. As the clock wore down in the second half, the very last seconds ticking away, Ken approached the goal yet again, the ball firmly in his control. Daisuke ran up, preparing for a slide tackle, as Ken kicked the ball. As the clock ran out, two things happened. One, the ball thudded into the back of the net for yet another goal, and two, Daisuke slid hard into Ken's feet, knocking him over.   
  
Ken bit back a yelp of pain as his ankle twisted under him, and fell to the ground. A blonde boy ran up to them.  
  
"What's your problem, man?" he asked, holding out a hand to Ken. Ken accepted the help and stood, reluctant to put weight on his injured ankle.   
  
"Damn," he muttered.   
  
Daisuke spat on the ground, gazing at the hurt boy scornfully. "You got what was rightfully yours, 'Kaiser.'" He ambled off the field, sulking at how easily they had lost.  
  
Akeno watched the boy go, shaking his head. "That kid has serious problems." He looked over at his friend, who was unsteady on his feet, fighting back tears. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Ken nodded his head stubbornly, stepping lightly on his injured leg.  
  
"Oh, *shit*!" he cursed loudly, and then looked around sheepishly. "Um, Akeno, think you could help me off the field?" His blonde friend nodded, and the two boys hobbled towards where the two teams were exchanging compliments. A/N ~ you know, that annoying 'good game, good game' thingummy at the end of every game?  
  
Daisuke watched them go, a plan formulating in his mind. With the Kaiser injured, maybe they could ambush him... He grinned wickedly.   
  
------  
  
Heya! Well, what d'you think? I *hope* it's good... Well, only one way to find out! Fill out the review box! Please?  



	3. ~Chapter Two~

Heya! Okayz, um, this chapter is kinda boring, y'all could say... It's mostly about how what Aquarius did *didn't* just change Ken's life for the worst... And Aquarius *is* going to enter the story again, it isn't just sitting on it's hands up there, but it just doesn't fit in this part...   
Anyways, don't worry, this story *is* going somewhere... (no matter how slowly...)   
gasps Aiee! Thanks EVERYONE for reviewing! I never thought ppl would review my stories (and positively, too) 'cause I kinda suck at writing... ~Domo arigatou!~ Keep at it, please!  
  
~And to the ppl who think this is confusing (My fault! Sorry!), yeah, Ken is just innocent old Ken, whom I luv... *huggles Ken* and Sam (aka Osamu) is the evil dude. cackles And I *like* making Daisuke look like an idiot... sorry to all Dai-luvers out there, but personally, I can't stand him... Ducks from tomatoes and other such rotten fruit being thrown at her  
  
The first two parts were REALLLLLLYYYYYYYY short! Gomen, gomen! I haven't had time lately, but the next few parts *should* be longer... not making any promises, though.   
  
Read! Review! Or else... Please no flaming, pyro! *sniff* I'm afraid of fire... hides in corner Uhm, yeah....  
  
Digimon. Is. Not. Mine. ~ Story. Is. Mine.   
  
AND... (sorry, I'm just very chatty today) in case anyone is insulted by cursing, there ARE some minor curse words in this story, along with violence and some serious themes, like alcoholism and abuse. You might have already noticed, but I can be vewwwy evil to the characters I like... notices TK and Ken glaring at her... Taichi and Matt just look very nervous... Whaaaat?  
  
Also, in this it says TK is in 8th grade... In my little insane fic, Osamu is lots stronger than Ken would've been, so the battle is still raging on, when it would have already been finished in the other time line.   
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to say this in the chapter before, Runs from screaming, impatient people who want her to shut up but when text has ~*~ around it, it means a flashback...   
Example:  
  
~*~  
  
"Does the name... Ichijouji mean anything to you?"  
  
~*~  
  
That points upwards would be a flashback. Just in case any of y'all were confused by that in the last chapter... It *would* be in italics, but I suck at HTML, so anywayz... On with the story!  
  
  
  
Turn Back Time  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Takeru looked skeptically at Daisuke, raising a golden eyebrow. "Are you sure - I mean, *absolutely* positive - that this'll work, Dai? If it doesn't, we could be arrested and charged with harassment or something like that..."   
  
Daisuke grinned confidently, adjusting the goggles atop his bushy brown nest of hair. "Duh, Takeru. 'Course it'll work... I mean, I'm the one who came up with it, right?" He was perched on a desk in the Odaiba Middle School's computer lab, dangerously close to knocking over a computer.   
  
Miyako groaned, polishing her large round glasses furiously and squinting at Daisuke through her hazel eyes. "You say that every time, Dai, and *every* time the Kaiser manages to kick our sorry butts. Why should we believe you?"  
  
The boy scowled darkly at the lavender-haired girl. "'Cause I'm right," he said obstinately. Hikari shook her head worriedly, doubt prevalent in her light brown eyes. Daisuke threw her a winning smile. "Don't worry, 'Kari. I'll protect you."  
  
Takeru gagged, a smirk dancing across his face, while Hikari simply looked like throwing up. Iori stood stolidly, not quite grasping the humor, his serious gaze including the entire group. "It sounds rather... deficient, doesn't it?" he asked. "It lacks detail."  
  
"What do you mean?" cried Daisuke indignantly. "It has plenty of detail! We ambush Ken, drag him through the computer... and, um, figure it out from there!"  
  
Miyako hit herself on the forehead. "Do you have *any* idea what detail means, Dai? As in, *where* do we ambush him? How? And, for that matter, how do we get him into the Digital World? How do we know he won't just capture us using one of his inventions, since he's obviously stronger there?"  
  
"Miya, we'll figure it out! You'll see." Daisuke glared angrily at her, upset at her questioning his theory. "Although... hm, we might have to consider your points..."  
  
"Baka," she muttered under her breath, as Iori chuckled behind her.   
  
Takeru looked thoughtful. "Well, I have a suggestion to the ambush part," he offered. "We could send him an anonymous note telling him to come up to the computer lab, and when he came up, we'd have a digi-port open."  
  
"He won't know his way around," Hikari objected. "He goes to Tamachi, remember?"  
  
"Oh, but I remember Kou telling me about one time when he came here for a chess tournament. I think he was actually playing in here, or something like that," Iori countered, referring to Koushiro, one of the original Chosen.  
  
"Good," muttered Daisuke, his eyes glinting. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, a satanical grin spreading across his tanned face.   
  
"Don't mention him being the Kaiser, though," cautioned Miyako, "or else he might not come. Just say something like, 'Ken, I'd love to meet you. I idolize you. Meet me in the computer lab of Odaiba Middle School... um, Monday the 4th at 3:45." She shrugged, noticing that Daisuke looked sick at the prospect of complimenting the Kaiser. "You know, butter him up. His ego is seriously larger than Tokyo... Not quite as big as yours, though, Dai." She smirked.  
  
"Hey!" Daisuke burst out, his expression outraged. "It's not *my* fault I'm amazing!" Takeru and Iori looked close to laughter, while the two girls simply rolled their eyes.   
  
Takeru suddenly looked worriedly at his watch, his azure eyes widening. "I... gotta get home, you guys... Um, I'll see ya. Call me when you figure this all out, okay?"   
  
Daisuke nodded absently, not quite paying attention. Takeru slipped out of the door, heading swiftly towards the exit of the school, listening to the argument as it faded from his hearing.   
  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
  
I looked at my watch, a sixth sense telling me the time was going by dangerously fast... and it was right. Damn! I sprinted down the street, heedless of obstacles as people jumped out of my way. My dad was going to be more than pissed off. I slowed down as I neared my apartment, becoming more wary. I opened the door silently, wincing as it screeched on rusty hinges. "Please, please, please," I whispered silently, my stomach churning, willing him not to be home. Shutting the door as quietly as I could behind me, I tiptoed into the hall, peering into the kitchen. Nobody there. I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
I saw a blonde nest of hair poking over the back of the couch, and walked over to where my older brother, Yamato, lay on the couch. He looked up at me with empty blue eyes. "Hey, TK," he whispered, using his childhood nickname for me. I perched on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Yama, is he home yet?" I queried. Yama shook his head, but pointed at the clock.  
  
"No, ototo-san, but he will be soon. You'd better get to your room."  
  
I nodded in assent, but before leaving, I asked another question. "Did Mom call?" Hoping against hope, I anxiously waited for the answer as a sadistic smile played with my brother's feeble lips.  
  
"TK... you know she won't call. She doesn't care about us." His blue eyes clouded with well-hidden pain. I sighed.  
  
"She *does* care, though, onii-san. I *know* it!" I had reiterated that claim time and time again, because we talked about this subject often.  
  
"Yeah?" countered Yama bitterly. "Then why'd she up and leave us here with... *him*?"   
  
Lost for words, I glared at my brother, stood, and walked into the kitchen. Suddenly, I heard the front door slam and a person stumble inside. I froze. Yama's head jerked up above the couch. "Get to your room!" he hissed. "Don't get in his way!"   
  
I tried, I swear I did, but fear, at least, fear of him, always seems to petrify me. I stood fixed to the spot as my father staggered into the kitchen, the strong smell of liquor on his breath. I fingered a still-tender bruise on my cheek apprehensively as he approached unsteadily, and retreated until my back hit the counter.   
  
He raised a burly fist, and I instinctively winced in anticipation. It slammed solidly into my stomach as I doubled over in pain. He balled his other hand and smashed it into my shoulder, flinging me backwards against the counter. Gasping for breath, I saw Yama out of the corner of my eye shrinking back down onto the couch. A hand slapped twice across my face and I reeled away, stumbling over a chair in my haste to escape. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet, then threw me into the wall. My senses swam as I kneeled groggily on the ground, darkness closing in on my line of vision.   
  
My father approached me again, and I flinched, but surprisingly, he blundered past me and rummaged in the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of beer. I let down my guard and felt my energy trickle away, collapsing in a heap. Shadows overtook my mind, and the darkness was merciful.  
  
----  
  
"TK!" a voice hissed, penetrating my subconscious. My vision swam as I opened my eyes, just barely making out my brother's face.  
  
"Yama?" I asked weakly, feeling all my aches rushing back. I moaned, trying to push myself into a sitting position. Yama helped, propping me against the wall. "Is he...?" I left the question hanging.  
  
"Yeah, he's still here, but he collapsed over there. He's gonna have one helluva hangover tomorrow morning, so try and stay out of his way," Yama informed me. "And *you*, TK," he continued, "have a couple of very pretty bruises. I don't think anything's broken this time, though."   
  
I grimaced, attempting to stand. "Yeah, well, that's just great." My head swam, and I dizzily clutched at my brother until everything cleared.   
  
"I'll help you to your room," he offered, gently supporting me. I limped into my bedroom, collapsing tiredly on the bed. "You were only out for about an hour, ototo-san. It's only around 6:30."  
  
I sat bolt upright, gasping in pain. "Oh, my God! I have a basketball game at 7:30! The coach won't be happy if I miss another one, and if he's not happy, he'll call Dad, and..."  
  
"Shh!" Yama interrupted my fearful ramblings. "What time do you have to be there to warm up?"  
  
"Half an hour ago," I groaned. "Can you drive me there?"  
  
"Sure, but..." He glanced at me, concerned. "Are you in the condition to play?"  
  
"No," I said bluntly. "But, it doesn't really matter, does it? If I miss, the coach will be pissed, and then Dad will be pissed, and after that I'll prob'ly never play in another game again." Yama nodded understandingly and helped me to stand. I rummaged through my closet, throwing on my uniform, as Yama grabbed his keys. We rushed out of the apartment, scurrying into the elevator to the parking lot, where we jumped into the car.   
  
"Dad'll be really mad when he finds out I'm gone..." I said haltingly, glancing nervously back at the receding building.   
  
"Don't worry," Yama assured me, concentrating on the road. "I'll tell him you're in your room. You know he never touches me, for some reason, so..."  
  
I felt slightly jealous of my brother, but also grateful. "Thanks, Yama."  
  
We screeched to a halt in front of the school, where the lights were already bathing the pavement with a warm glow, and I glanced at Yama, indicating my bruises. "What should I tell 'em this time? I got in another fight?"  
  
Yama considered this. "Say you fell down the stairs and kinda blacked out, and that's why you're late." He smiled encouragingly. "Wish I could stay, ototo-san, but I have to get back in case he wakes up. Can you hitch a ride home?"  
  
"Either that, or walk." I waved, grabbing my gym bag from the trunk. "See ya!" I watched as the car sped away into the darkness. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the gym.   
  
"Takeru! Where were you?" the coach bellowed, approaching me angrily. Suddenly, he stopped, and squinted at me. "And what the hell happened? Get in *another* fight? What's this, the seventh?"   
  
I glanced down, and saw that the bruises were even more obvious in the loose fitting uniform. I hoped fervently that no one could see the ugly scars that decorated my back from my father's belt. I always put on an undershirt to avoid that happening, but I could never tell what anyone saw.   
  
"Um... Hi, coach," I said weakly. He scowled darkly, but there was sympathy prevalent in his eyes. "I, um... fell down the... stairs and kind of blacked out.   
  
"Oh," he said sarcastically, "and this would be only the *sixth* time you've done *that*. Takeru, what is really up? I should call your father, and..."  
  
He never finished, because a panicked look flitted across my face, and I began to plead with him. "No, please, sir, I won't be late again, I promise!" I prayed he would take my excuse with no further questions.  
  
  
Coach's POV  
  
  
"No, please, sir, I won't be late again, I promise!" Takeru implored, almost pathetically. I saw fear obvious in his expression at the very mention of his father, and wondered, for the thousandth time, what was wrong with this kid. An incredible basketball player... good enough to be on the high school varsity, and only in 8th grade. He had already been boosted to the high school freshman team, which was the highest level a middle-schooler could get to. However, he was habitually late to games and practices, which infuriated me, naturally. He was also covered in bruises and scars, and looked almost malnourished.   
  
"All right, Ishida, get to the court and warm up.," I growled. Takeru shot me a thankful glance and ran off to grab his basketball.   
  
I told myself that if his father showed up to the game, I would ask what kinds of kids Takeru got into fights with. 'Fat chance of that,' I thought. Takeru's father never came to games or practices. Takeru always seemed grateful of that, and besides, all the girls in both high school and middle school came to cheer him on. I allowed myself a humored grin as I made my way to the center court. Already a girl magnet, and he didn't even realise it.   
  
I blew a short blast on my whistle and waited as the boys gathered around me. "All right, guys," I said encouragingly, "this is it. Districts playoffs. I'm surprised we made it this far, and proud of you, too. Run five laps for warm up, then stretch. Go!" I barked, watching as they jogged off.   
  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
  
Damn! I hit the steering wheel angrily. I am such a coward. I never even stand up to my father for TK because I'm just too afraid. Dad never even touched me before; for some reason... he centers everything on TK. He brags to his friends about his wonderful sons, TK on honor roll and a star basketball player, me a singer, but at home he either completely ignores us or beats the crap out of TK.   
  
Pulling into the parking garage below our building, I nervously got out of the car. I slammed the door and made my way to the elevator door in the dim light. When I got to my apartment, I entered cautiously, praying Dad wasn't awake yet.  
  
"Yes!" I whispered quietly in triumph, seeing him still slumped in a chair. I made my way to my niche on the couch, anxiously awaiting either TK's return or my father's waking up... God forbid if they happen at the same time.   
  
Suddenly, the phone rang out shrilly. Panicked, I ran for it, grabbing it hastily and snapping into the receiver as Dad stirred slightly. "What?!" Dad mumbled and rolled over again. I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
On the other line, Daisuke's voice was tinny and tinged with annoyance. "Hey, dude, having a bad hair day or something? Jeez."  
  
"Sorry," I said apologetically. "Anyways, what do you want?"  
  
"Is Takeru there?" he asked.  
  
"No," I replied, running a hand through my bushy blonde hair, aggravated. "He's at the basketball game, remember? You can find him there."  
  
"Oh, okay... Hey, Yamato, we might need you, too. Any chance you can get out of the house? We're calling all of the other digidestined... we need all the reinforcements we can get. We came up with a plan to capture the Kaiser!"  
  
"Really?" Despite my promise to TK to stay in the house, my curiosity was aroused. "You bet! Where do we meet?"  
  
"I guess since TK's at the high school, we'll meet there. After the game, we'll all conference. I'll tell you what we're going to do."  
  
"Okay," I agreed, and hung up the phone. Abruptly, a wave of apprehension washed over me. What if Dad woke up? I swiftly wrote a note, leaving it next to his half empty beer can and limp hand. Running out the door, I cast one last glance back at him. He looked like he would be unconscious for at least a few more hours... I could safely leave.  
  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
  
I stood in the crowded auditorium, glaring angrily at the score clock. There were still ten minutes left in the second half, and personally, I was burning with curiosity about what Daisuke had to say. I tapped my foot impatiently, watching Takeru weave in and out of opposing players to score yet another basket as the wild crowds cheered incessantly. He glanced up at all of us Digidestined standing by the door, and flashed us a quick grin before running to guard another player. The cheerleaders jumped up and down energetically as I stared restlessly at the close game.   
  
Takeru's team was up by eighteen points, but that was mostly thanks to Takeru's phenomenal playing. If he was taken out - and I'd noticed the playing getting more and more aggressive - the other team would probably easily tie the game, sending it into overtime.   
  
"Go, Takeru!" screamed my little sister, Hikari, who was jumping up and down excitedly next to me. Easy for her. She already *knew* about the plan. Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Jyou, and I exchanged annoyed looks, all glaring pointedly at the clock, which was moving agonizingly slowly. Mimi Tachikawa, the last of the original Digidestined, was still in America, and so couldn't come. However, Daisuke had told me that he'd already e-mailed her and filled her in on what we were doing. So, basically, us five were the only ones who didn't know... well, us and Takeru, but he didn't have to wait for it like us, because he was playing the game.   
  
Now it was seconds that were left... 30... 29... Suddenly, a large, bulky player ran heedlessly into Takeru, slamming him into the padded gym wall. Both sides of the crowds were immediately booing his unsportsmanlike behavior, as Takeru collapsed, dazed, on the ground. Beside me, Hikari and Yamato winced, as the rest of us cried out derogatory terms for the huge ugly boy. The referee blew a sharp blast on his whistle, and took the large boy out of the game to his bench, where he was scolded sternly by his coach.   
  
On the court, Takeru stood slowly, amid wild cheers from our side. He took two technical foul shots, which he made easily, and the rest of the game passed uneventfully. As the final buzzer sounded, Takeru slipped out of the crowds that were flooding onto the court, and jogged up to us. He was breathing heavily, his shirt, hair, and skin all soaked with sweat. His pale skin was accented with many bruises, and I winced. All that from being slammed into the wall?  
  
"I have to go to the locker room for the post-game talk, and take a quick shower, but I'll be right up after that, 'kay?" Daisuke nodded, and Takeru turned and sprinted down to the court, where he was encircled by screaming fans and teammates.   
  
I looked pleadingly at Daisuke, who grinned maliciously. "No, Taichi, you have to wait until Takeru gets back."  
  
"Argh!" I screamed, slamming my hand into the metal railing. *Not* a good idea. "Itai!" I yelled, dancing around and clutching my injured hand. Hikari giggled behind me, and I shot her a dark look. "Would *you* like to try that, dear sister?" I asked menacingly.  
  
"No, Tai," she countered, "I wouldn't be so stupid, baka!" Since when did my sister get so annoying? I grimaced and massaged my hand, scanning the court eagerly for Takeru's return.   
  
Some twenty minutes later, after the crowds had thinned, Takeru sauntered casually out of the locker room, placing his trademark white bucket hat on his damp hair. "What's up, Dai?"  
  
Daisuke grinned. "We figured out just how we're going to capture the Kaiser!"   
  
I leaned in anticipation, although I was almost expecting another of Dai's half-witted schemes. But, if Iori helped... I cast a glance at the thoughtful eleven-year-old, who was smiling smugly. Yep, Iori helped. Hey, maybe the plan would be good after all...  
  
"Here's what we do..."  
  
  
Ken's POV - The Next Day  
  
  
I limped in the front door, humming slightly. It had been a good day - I got an 'A' on my test, something I usually don't get. Osamu wouldn't be happy. I frowned slightly. He'd say I was taking glory from him again. Geez, why can't the guy ever accept that I, to put it in nice terms, kick his butt in sports? Plus, he should be pleased for my accomplishments, and it's not like I ever get anything more than a 'B' usually. It's him that's the genius... I mean, he can be such a jerk... But then again, I've never understood him.   
  
I slid off my shoes, wincing - my ankle was still hurting me, although the doctor had said I didn't need crutches. It was just a minor sprain, and I was wearing a brace until it healed. As I set my shoes to the side of the hallway, I noticed a small piece of paper that had evidently been shoved in through the mail chute. I picked it up, and read it, my eyes widening as I saw the message that had been printed there:  
  
  
Ken -  
  
I have something for you... I'm sorry for being such a bad sport the other day in the game. I hope you'll forgive me. I want to make it up to you. Meet me in the computer lab of Odaiba Middle School today (the 5th) at 4:30.   
  
-Daisuke  
  
  
I furrowed my brow. Daisuke... so that was his name? I glanced at my watch, noting that I didn't have that much time to get there. Luckily, I had been to the school before in a chess competition (which I'd lost miserably, but I won't get into that), and knew my way around. Scribbling a quick note to my parents that I would be back soon, and shoving my shoes back on, I limped out the door, ignoring a sixth sense that told me not to go, wondering just what this Daisuke had in store for me.   
  
-------  
  
Japanese Dictionary  
- ototo-san = younger brother  
- onii-san = older brother  
- itai = ouch  
- baka = idiot  
- domo arigatou = thanks a lot/ much thanks  
I think this is all the Japanese I used in this part... if it isn't and anyone has questions, just put it in a review or something. I'm prob'ly gonna get e-mail soon (as in, an e-mail other than my dad's, who would be very freaked out if he found Digimon e-mails in his mailbox... *grins*), and when I do, I'll post my e-mail so y'all can ask me questions. :) Now, onto the end-of-story, neverending author's note!   
  
*sobs* I'm sorry Takeru! I just had to make it so it was vewwwy obvious that Aquarius (that bad, bad, superior being) reallly screwed up people's lives, even people's other than Ken. And I'll explain, or, rather, Aquarius will explain, why everything happened like it did. That won't be for a while, tho'... *cackles* Cliffhangers are so fun!  
  
By the way, don't say I'm sick or twisted, 'cos I'm not. Abuse is a serious subject that shouldn't be taken lightly. I wouldn't have put it in my fic at all, except that it fit in so well with the plot and is really as a sub-theme (as in a problem that the one of the kids is facing OTHER than the oh-so-obvious one of the Kaiser - there are a couple, actually, I think... although it's not *completely* developed yet.).  
  
*screams* Stupid spellchecker! This thing just has *so* much fun with this story... hits computer Ah... anyway...  
  
See that box down there? Yep, the one that says 'Be a responsible reader and review.' Um, listen to the dear little thingy, and review please! Tell me if ya like it, tell me if ya hate it, um... tell me if you're somewhere in between... Thank ya! *grins* Next part should be out soon! :)  



	4. ~Chapter Three~

C'mon, people, can I get double-digit reviews on this thing? Pretty please? falls down on knees, pleading Okay, yeah, I know I can't write (at least, not well...), but be merciful!!!  
  
Disclaimer ~  
  
I don't own Digimon  
And neither do you,  
But if you do own it,  
Please, please, don't sue!  
  
I *do* own this story  
However pathetic it may be  
So if you steal it  
You'll have to deal with me!  
  
catchy, eh? *gags* ah, well... *screams* Corny! Corny! Um...  
  
Oy... so, here's the next part!  
  
  
Turn Back Time  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Ken's POV  
  
  
I winced in pain as I hobbled down the street towards Odaiba Middle School, pausing to glance momentarily at the small slip of paper I held in my hand, and then at my watch. It said I had to be there at 4:30... it was 4:20 now. An inner sense kept warning me not to go... but I ignored it. I have no idea why. I guess I just wanted to see what this Daisuke guy had to say to me. I reread the short note, musing silently at what this kid was going to do.  
  
  
Ken -  
  
I have something for you... I'm sorry for being such a bad sport the other day in the game. I hope you'll forgive me. I want to make it up to you. Meet me in the computer lab of Odaiba Middle School today (the 5th) at 4:30.   
  
-Daisuke  
  
I re-folded the page and stuck it in my pocket, and continued hobbling down the sidewalk, not quite paying attention to where I was going.  
  
A yelp interrupted my daydreams as I stumbled clumsily into a large, plump lady with frizzy brown hair... and a very angry expression. "What do you think you're doing?" she screamed, sapphire-blue eyes glinting dangerously as she shook a jewelry-laden hand at me. I flinched and moved back a step, mumbling apologies. She advanced, waving a stuffed shopping bag at the spilled parcels on the pavement. I ducked under her windmilling arm, almost getting caught in the voluminous folds of her floral dress as I dodged past her, bending down to pick up the packages she had dropped. I noticed that a *lot* of interested and amused onlookers were staring at us, and a hot blush rose in my cheeks as I stood up, handing her the bundles.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. I wasn't watching... I won't do it again," I apologized, bowing my head courteously. My apology instantly appeased her, and her eyes widened.   
  
"Ooh, Ken Ichijouji? Is that you? My son idolizes you!" She squealed happily, clapping her hands heedless of the parcels I had just returned to her. Inwardly, I groaned, discreetly glancing at my watch. Outwardly, I smiled slightly, again dipping my head.  
  
"Really?" I stood awkwardly, trying to keep the weight off of my injured ankle, which was hurting more than ever after the conflict. She apparantly noticed my movement, and immediately grew concerned.  
  
"Ooh, dear boy, I heard about your ankle injury," she cooed. "Is it all right?"  
  
I let a smile slide across my face, nodding. "Yes, ma'am, it's fine, but if you could excuse me, I have to get somewhere," I said apologetically.  
  
She bustled out of my way. "Don't let me keep you, honey!"   
  
I almost laughed at the way the situation had turned around. "Thanks! It was nice meeting you!" I waved, and she called back a goodbye. I turned, continueing my limping down the street, noting that I now had five minutes to get to the school.  
  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
  
I groaned, burying my face in my hands, walking home as slowly as I could from school. I tried to turn my mind away from exactly *what* my parents would say when they had to sign that little piece of paper stuffed into the darkest recesses of my backpack. My math test. Another 'D.'   
  
I stopped and leaned against a tall, wooden telephone pole, visualizing my mother's enraged face and her nagging voice.   
  
"'Taichi, why can't you ever be like those Ichijouji boys?'" I mimicked, before falling silent and gazing out into the distance. Speaking of the Ichijouji boy... I glanced at my wristwatch - 4:30. I was going to be late... Oh well... I had to go home first anyways, or my mom would be *more* than mad. I slowly stood upright. 'May's well get this over with...' I thought as I trudged onwards.   
  
  
Koushiro's POV  
  
  
I sighed as I glanced at my wristwatch, seeing the hands go closer to and pass the time I was supposed to be at the Middle School. I tapped my foot impatiently as the girl I was tutoring struggled with an algebra problem, and mentally slapped myself on the head. How could I have forgotten about the tutorings session? And I could't call the others, 'cause if I left her alone for a second, I knew she'd skip out, and I would be left trying to explain to the teachers.   
  
"Argh..." I muttered silently, watching her pencil moving busily, her brow furrowed in concentration. I sat down beside her and began to point out what she was doing wrong. *Man*, the others were going to kill me...  
  
  
Daisuke's POV  
  
  
I stood ready by the door in the computer lab, habitually checking the clock. How inconsiderate can a guy be? Ken's thirty seconds late! The anticipation is practically eating me alive... Wait! I hear footsteps...  
  
'Get ready, you guys," I whisper, crouching in the shadows, partly camouflaged. This *has* to work!  
  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
  
I felt really, really stupid sitting on the dirty floor under a computer table, where heavy, thick cables continually hit me on the head. I couldn't help being slightly doubtful of the whole plan. My job was, as Dai put it, 'Uh... make sure he doesn't try to escape under the table...' As if... At least I don't have to actually take part in the ambushing. Hurting other people - and it's inevitable that they'll hurt Ken - isn't on the top of my 'fun' list. Sitting under here, come to think of it, isn't on my 'fun' list either...  
  
  
Miyako's POV  
  
  
I coulc see Takeru grumbling under the table over there... he looks so goofy! I flipped my hair back and polished my glasses... What? I'd have to be able to see well for this. My task was to open the portal into the Digiworld. Easy enough, as long as they actually catch Ken and subdue him somehow. I glanced around the room, and snickered silently at everyone hiding in various places. Daisuke glared at me, so I shot him a repulsed look. He, Yamato, Koushiro, Taichi, and Jyou were supposed to be the actual ambushers of Ken, but Taichi and Koushiro weren't there yet. Sora, Hikari, Takeru, and Iori were just sort of standing guard at miscellaneous places around the room. I hated to admit it, but Dai actually had a somewhat good plan formulated here. All we had to do was wait...  
A/N ~ getting suspenseful, ne? *cackles*  
  
  
Ken's POV  
  
  
'Finally,' I thought as I plodded up the stairs, sharp shots of pain bursting through my ankle. I stopped for the thousandth time to wonder *why* the heck I was doing this, and personally, I couldn't answer... I guess just to get out of the house. I saw the familiar sign in the hallway beside an oak-paneled door reading 'Computer Lab', and sighed in relief. I leaned on the bland, tiled wall for support as I limped to the door and pushed it open. It was dimly lighted, and I moved quietly in as my eyes adjusted. I looked around tentatively, feeling extremely nervous for some reason.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" I whispered. I came fully in the room, and turned to close the door... but someone had closed it for me. I stared at a tall, indigo-haired teenager with wire-rimmed glasses framing the coldest blue eyes I had ever seen. He stared at me venemously, and his gaze seemed to freeze my blood.  
  
"Uh..." I stammered, taking out the paper. "Do you know a, um... Daisuke...?"  
  
"Over here," a gruff voice replied from behind me, and I turned to see the spiky-haired boy who'd tackled me the day before. His chestnut-coloured eyes were hard and unforgiving, although his mouth was twisted into a maniacal smile.  
  
"Got you, Kaiser," he whispered. From the corner of my eyes I could see a blonde boy approaching.   
  
"What the - mmmph!" My speech was cut off as a pair of strong hands clasped themselves over my mouth, choking me as well as forcing me backwards into the grasp of the tall, blue-haired teen.   
  
Daisuke laughed. "Not so powerful now, are you, Kaiser?"  
  
My panicked gaze flitted around the room, where more people were emerging from the shadows. *What* was he talking about?  
  
The blonde boy swung something at me... I gave a strangled yell, unheard by anyone.  
  
Then all went black.   
  
  
Daisuke's POV  
  
  
"We got him!" I rejoiced. My expression hardened again. "Now," I ordered, "to the Digital World where we can aptly take care of him." I was very pleased with the results of my, yes, *my*, plan. Something troubled me though. I looked at the limp, unconscious form of the blue-haired Kaiser. I couldn't quite finger it, but something was wrong.   
  
I shrugged aside the feeling as Miyako moved silently to the computer, holding out her red-and-white digivice. "Digi-port... open!" she cried, sheilding her eyes as a bright white flash enveloped the room. I felt the slight tingling sensation that meant I was being transformed into data, and tightened my grip on the Kaiser's wrist as we were sucked into the computer.   
  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
  
Ugh. My mother's whining voice filled my head as she consistently compared me to Hikari, herself when she was a child, my friends, her friends' children, etc., etc. All the time she was berating me, she waved my sorry-looking test paper around like a truce flag, pointing vehemently at the large, red 'D' in ink at the top.   
  
"I wish you were more like the Ichijouji boys, Taichi!" she screeched. "You're so stupid at *everything* you do!" I flinched. Somehow, I never got used to her constantly comparing me to others. Yeah, yeah, I know, Mom, you wished I played soccer like Ken, you wished I was as smart as Osamu...  
  
I froze. Something had just clicked in the very back of my mind, and I tuned out my mother's outraged ranting. What did Daisuke say the Kaiser had said?  
  
'Does the name... Ichijouji mean anything to you?'  
  
Oh, damn. Damn, damn, damn. Did no one ever think that there are *two* Ichijouji teenagers? I looked worriedly at the clock ticking merrily away on the wall, unconsciously clenching my hand into a fist. 4:45. They probably already had Ken... what if he was the wrong one?  
  
I jumped out of the seat and sprinted into the hall, shoving my feet into my shoes. My mother's voice followed me, still yelling.   
  
"Where do you think you're going, Taichi Yagami? I'm *not* done yet!" She ran into the hall after me, still waving the test behind her.   
  
"Sorry, Mom, I gotta run!" I bolted out the door, slamming it behind me, and ran down the street. Oh, God, I hope they're still there...  
  
  
Koushiro's POV  
  
  
I sighed in relief. Tutoring was over early. I looked at the clock, which read 4:50. I slipped into my shoes, shrugging. Maybe they'd waited for me, but if they didn't, it was no big deal. I slowly made my way across the street from the High School to the Middle school, and ascended the steps to the computer lab. I stuck my head in the door... nope. It was dark. Oh well... I turned around to leave, when suddenly, a large, blurred form hurtled into me, knocking me full-tilt into the floor of the room.  
  
"Itai!" I cried, rubbing my elbow. The figure flipped on the lights to reveal Taichi Yagami standing there, breathing heavily and panicked eyes darting around haphazardly. Suddenly he slammed his hand into a table forcefully.  
  
"Kuso!" He looked down at me on the floor, and sheepishly ran a hand through his shock of dark chestnut hair. "Uh, sorry, 'Shiro. You okay?" He extended a hand, which I gratefully took, and hoisted me off of the floor. I surveyed him carefully.  
  
"Okay, Taichi," I began, "*please* tell me you just came in here like you were running a marathon."  
  
His mahogany eyes suddenly shone with hope, and he grabbed me by the shoulders. I was getting *very* freaked out by then. "'Shiro, oh, God, please tell me something went wrong and they didn't get him!"  
  
"*What* are you talking about, Taichi?" My face must have shone with the confusion I was feeling, because he let go of my shoulders and sagged down in a chair, looking depressed.   
  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
  
When I saw Koushiro, I thought that maybe, *maybe*, there was a chance that Ken hadn't shown up, and 'Shiro had stayed behind to tell me when I showed up... or something like that. Panicked, I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "'Shiro, oh, God, please tell me something went wrong and they didn't get him!" I pleaded. His deep black eyes looked at me, perplexed.   
  
"*What* are you talking about, Taich?" he asked. I groaned, letting go of him and collapsing into a chair. Koushiro stood askance, giving me a calculating look.  
  
"Stop examining me, 'Shiro!" I burst out. He backed away, surprised.  
  
"Gomen, gomen, Taichi, but *what* the heck is wrong with you?"   
  
I groaned again, and he ran a hand through his unruly red hair. "'Shiro, did you ever think about what Dai said the Kaiser told him? About his identity?"  
  
Koushiro still looked confused, but obediently repeated what Daisuke had told us. "'Does the name... Ichijouji meant anything to you?' So, Taichi? What's the big deal?"  
  
"Did you know that there are *two* Ichijouji brothers?" I watched as this sank in, and a look of horror registered on his face.  
  
"Oh, God..."  
  
  
Koushiro's POV  
  
  
I listened in shock as Taichi told me. "Did you know that there are *two* Ichijouji brothers?"  
  
I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. I knew Ken's brother, Osamu, from a distance, and the kid was incredibly smart, but a lot colder than his brother Ken. Part of the reason I'd been so surprised when Dai had told us who the Kaiser was was because Ken had always seemed so gentle and warm. I'd never even thought of his brother.  
  
"Oh, God..." I muttered, sliding down onto the floor beside Taichi's chair. I couldn't believe it... Ken could be innocent... And now he was being dragged through the digiworld by our friends.  
  
  
------  
More of Japanese Dictionary!  
- Gomen = short for 'gomen nasai' or 'gomen ne', means 'I'm sorry'  
- Kuso = shit yeah, I know how to swear in Japanese... pathetic, ne?  
  
*cackles* So... what d'you think? Yeah, yeah, I know it sucks, but... It'll get better! I swear! *crosses fingers behind back* Heh...   
  
See that box down there? I *order* you to fill it out! Otherwise... um, I will employ the force of my characters...  
  
- Kaiser - *cackles* Yes! I will rule you all!  
  
Um... well, maybe not... Kaiser dances around room, cracking his whip Hey! Ken! Control your evil side!  
  
- Ken - *smirks* That's not me any more! *sticks out tongue* Hah!  
  
Oh, great... Osamu! Control your other self!  
  
- Osamu - *rebelliously* Why should I? *sniffs* You've gone and made me mean...  
  
*slaps self on head* Oy... *runs screaming away from Kaiser* Um... Yeah! Review! I gotta run... *eep!*  



	5. ~Chapter Four~

Hello again! 'S meeeee! *coughs* Okay.  
  
NOTE ~ I am on vacation until the 30th (or 31st, I can't remember which). NO updates until then. *hears everyone sobbing wildly* Yes, I know, this scars you deeply, I'm sorry... What a tragedy... *coughs* Ahem... anyway...   
  
Revieewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!! (please?)   
  
Digimon is mine!!!! cackles wildly  
looks around frantically - sees lawyers running towards her... Eep! Wait! No! I don't own Digimon! Heeelllpp! runs away  
  
Erm... Enjoy the story!   
  
  
Turn Back Time  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Seven tired children lay sprawled languidly on the lush green grass, talking quietly. An eighth, a tall teenager older than the others with deep blue eyes, dug rope out of a duffel sack he carried.   
  
"Dai," he called, brushing back a strand of indigo hair from his eyes. A chestnut-haired boy sat up abruptly, hitting his head on an overhanging branch. He yelped in pain, rubbing his spiky head as he nodded an affirmation to the older teen.  
  
"Hai, Jyou?"  
  
"Get over here. I need your help tying him up." Jyou motioned towards the limp form of another young teen. The boy had a blood-encrusted wound on the side of his head, which was matted with cerulean hair. His eyes were closed, and a soft expression was on his unconscious face.   
  
Daisuke crawled over and grabbed the boy's wrists, yanking them together behind his back. He grabbed a thick segment of rope from Jyou's hand and set to work binding the unconscious boy.   
  
Concern showed in the honey-coloured eyes of a tall, lanky, lavender-haired teen. "Dai, don't handle him so roughly!" she snapped.  
  
Contempt was evident on the boy's face as he replied. "Why, Miya? It's not like he deserves any better," he retorted. Miyako shook her head in disgust, walking away from them.   
  
"He's unconscious anyway, Dai," a small, serious-looking boy with forest-green eyes rejoined. "Extra force isn't necessary."  
  
Daisuke relented. "Fine, Iori. I'll save all the force for when he wakes up." Giving the rope a final tug, he stood and walked haughtily back to the tree under which he'd been resting. Jyou then propped the boy against a tall, wide tree and began tying him to it with another piece of rope. Finishing, he stepped back and rummaged through his duffel again, this time coming up with a small cloth.  
  
"Be right back," he said, as he made his way to a small brook nearby. He dipped the cloth briefly in the crystalline waters, distorting his reflection as ripples expanded from his submerged hand. Hurrying back to the captive, he knelt and began gently clearing away some of the dried blood on his face.   
  
"Jyou," objected Daisuke, "you're not supposed to be taking care of him." The older teen looked up at him.   
  
"Habit, I guess," he sighed, settling back into a crouch. "Besides, if this caught infection, well... that would just suck. Then he'd probably get fevered and delirious, and start hallucinating too much, and not be able to tell us where his headquarters are, so then we'd..."  
  
"Okay, okay..." Daisuke relented, retreating from the raving boy with a laugh. "Geez, Jyou, stop hyperventilating. I get your point."  
  
Jyou shook his head, sheepish. "Sorry, Dai," he apologized. "I guess I'm just a little nervous about this."  
  
"That's okay, Jyou. We all are." A tall, blonde teen stood, surveying the scene with wide cerulean eyes. His gaze fell on his younger brother, who was almost a clone of him, sprawled under a tree with his best friend Hikari, who was Taichi's younger sister. "By the way, does anyone know what held up Taichi and Koushiro?"  
  
Hikari looked up, worry evident in her light brown eyes. "I don't know. Koushiro isn't one to be late... Taichi is another story, though."  
  
"I think I know what happened to Taichi," offered Sora. She smirked slightly, brushing her fiery red hair behind her ears. "We got a physics test back today. I... don't think he did too well... Your mom prob'ly grounded him, 'Kari."  
  
Hikari groaned. "*After* screaming at him for about two hours... But does he ever learn? Nope. I don't think he studied more that an hour for that test."  
  
Takeru, the blonde boy relaxing next to her, chuckled. "He hasn't changed in all the time I've known him," he commented. Iori looked up and grinned, opening his mouth to say something. Suddenly, someone stirred beside Jyou, and all looked abruptly to him. The captive was waking!  
  
  
Osamu's POV  
  
  
Yet another mundane day passed by, and still I had no worthy opposition. I snorted, watching the so-called 'Destined' laze languidly in an unprotected clearing, chattering away about something. Their digimon were elsewhere, I noticed, and the children seemed to be keeping watch over a figure strapped to an ancient oak. I arched my index finger over a button, intending to send a small army of my minions to do away with them, but something caught my attention, as it did theirs.  
  
Their heads whipped to a prone figure bound to a tree, and their leader stood, smirking. I furrowed my brow... the screen was too small, but there was something frighteningly familiar about their captive.   
  
"Zoom in," I told the computer harshly. After a few moments, it obeyed, and I could see clearly the face of their hostage. I stared in shock.   
  
"Ken?" I whispered. My little brother? Brought here by the Destined? I thought on this for a second, then my face cracked into a smile and I laughed. Two large, aquamarine eyes glanced up at me quizzically.  
  
"Master?" inquired a nasal voice. I glared suddenly down at the sniveling virus digimon.   
  
"What?" I snapped. Wormmon hesitated, then shook his head, antennae quivering frantically as he backed away.  
  
"N... nothing, Master," he replied.  
  
"Good." I gazed once again at the screen, chuckling wickedly as the children menacingly approached my innocent little brother, who obviously had no idea what was going on. The irony was too much... I began to laugh wildly, the sound reverberating off of the cold stone walls of the cave, echoing relentlessly. Wormmon scurried into a corner and hid, peering out at me through worried eyes. Suddenly, I stopped. I remembered something from long ago... when I'd first taken up the seal of the Kaiser. Something about a child coming into the world unwillingly...  
  
"Wormmon! Get me the Prophecy of the Ninth Talisman!" I yelled, frightening the insect out of his hiding place. He bobbed his head in obedience before hurrying away to the ancient scrolls I had stored. No longer laughing, I leaned forward, musing quietly as I gazed at the screen.   
  
"Well, well, Digidestined," I said thoughtfully, "looks like you may have helped me after all..."  
  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
  
"We have to find them." Koushiro gazed at me seriously through his deep black eyes. I, in turn, rolled my own eyes.  
  
"Well, *duh*, 'Shiro, of *course* we have to find them. Can you, like, open the portal or something?" He shook his head at me, and I got an ominous sinking feeling in my stomach... for about the seventh time that day.  
  
Koushiro opened his laptop and pressed a few buttons. "We can't get through, Taichi, I..."   
  
"What do you *mean*, we can't get through!" I yelped, venting my frustration on the table, which shuddered violently as my fist crashed into it. I scowled at Koushiro, who was diligently trying to open the portal into the digital world.   
  
"Hold *on*, Taichi. You know as well as I do that only the new digidestined's D-3's can open the portal, but you didn't let me finish." Koushiro glared up at me in a very scholarly fashion before reverting his gaze to the computer screen. "What I didn't say was that I might be able to open in if I just..." He trailed off, looking intently at the screen, his fingers flying on the keyboard. I sighed and leaned back, listening to his mutterings.  
  
"Well, if I do this, then... no, wait, what if I do *this*... or maybe if I put in this keyword..." Bored by his murmurs, I tuned him out and tried to visualize what was happening at the moment in the Digital World with Ken, Daisuke, and the others. Big mistake. I got this vision of Daisuke pummeling Ken into the ground. I winced, and mentally urged Koushiro to go faster.   
  
"Aha!" cried Koushiro. He jumped up, eyes blazing in triumph, and pointed at the screen.  
  
"What? You got it to open?" I asked eagerly. He nodded, still pointing proudly. I glanced at the screen, which shone with a soft glow. I rubbed my hands together in anticipation, as Koushiro tapped a few more keys. The glow blazed brightly through the room, and 'Shiro looked at me.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
  
Osamu's POV  
  
  
Wormmon came running through the entrance again, this time carrying an aged piece of parchment. He tripped, falling head over heels and rolling away. The parchment, thankfully, came to a stop unharmed at my feet. Wormmon recovered and cowered nearby, looking at me fearfully, but I was too absorbed in the scroll he had brought me. Reading it hungrily, I aimed an absentminded kick at him. Suddenly, I shot my fist into the air. "Yes!" I shouted.  
  
I turned to Wormmon. "Ready an army of Darktyrannomon to march for the Destined. We must recover Ken."  
  
"Ken?" Wormmon asked. Fury rose up in me.  
  
"Just *do* it!" I roared, waving my fist threateningly. Wormmon took the not-so-subtle hint and ran off. I looked again at the parchment, a small grin spreading across my face.  
  
"If I get to Ken... and if this is right... then all the power in the world will be mine!" I held the paper up to the light, reciting it aloud.  
  
"'...And the powers were contained forever in the nine Talismans,  
To be awakened only when those with likened powers came near.  
But when danger threatens in years to come, eight shall arise  
Held by those whose powers course through their souls  
And these eight shall defeat the evils  
And pass on their powers to the next of the Chosen.  
The ninth will remain hidden   
Until such a time as when a child enters this world  
Not by his own consent.  
This child holds the key to the Ninth power,  
Which may be wielded for darkness or for light,   
And will decide the final battle...'"  
  
I smiled frighteningly. Who would have thought that Ken would be the key?  
  
Wormmon again came scrambling into the room, bowing. "Your army is ready to go, Master," he sniveled.  
  
I stood, grasping the prophecy tightly in my hand. "Good," I said, sweeping regally out of the room.  
  
  
Ken's POV  
  
  
I swam up, groggily, out of the all-consuming darkness into where the sun was shining brightly. I moaned quietly as I opened my eyes, and noticed a large group of people suddenly swivel around and stare at me. One in particular, a young teen with spiky chestnut hair and goggles perched recklessly on top of his head, walked up to me and leered. What was his name...? I vaguely remembered... Dai... Dai... Daisuke? What happened? I was...  
  
"Well, Kaiser," Daisuke snapped, his cold voice cutting into my thoughts.   
  
Kaiser... What does he mean? I tried to speak, but my throat was dry and I couldn't. I ended up making a choked sound, and Daisuke grinned wickedly. He brought up a fist and waved it in front of my face. I tried to move, but realised I was bound tightly to a tree.   
  
"Now, Kaiser, let me make it clear and simple for you," he said. My mind foggily began to grasp onto my memories, and I realised what had happened.   
  
Anger rose up in me like I'd never felt before. "Why do you hold me here?" I cried, infuriated. Daisuke's eyes were cold and frigid as icicles, and he slapped me across the face. I winced, but never took my gaze off of his.  
  
"You should know that, Kaiser," he spat. "Because you're evil, and cruel, and..." He was beginning to rave when a blonde boy stepped up behind him. I'd seen this one before... he was a basketball star. I think his name was Takeru.   
  
"Daisuke, shut up," he said quietly. Daisuke whirled around, rage evident in his mahogany eyes.   
  
"What?" he cried. "Takeru, you imbecile, I'm in the middle of something..." He gestured over his shoulder at me.   
  
"This is *not* a name-calling contest," Takeru reprimanded. "We should try non-violence first." Daisuke looked furious, but before he could respond, Takeru turned to me, cerulean eyes cold. "Kaiser, where is your base?"  
  
I shook my head firmly, ignoring the pain shooting up through my numb joints. "I have no clue what you're talking about," I whispered.   
  
Takeru turned to another, older, boy who looked exactly like him. "Yama, how hard *did* you hit him?"  
  
The boy shrugged sheepishly. "Um... I dunno..."  
  
Daisuke cried out wildly. "It's not the bump on his head! He's pretending!" He spread his arms wide as if this was the stupidest thing in the world. "He does *not* have amnesia, you guys." He charged in front of Takeru, shoving the more gentle boy to the side as he stood once again in front of me, reveling in the fact that he held me captive.   
  
He leaned in close to me, voice grating against my still-tender ears. "Once again, Kaiser, where is your base?"  
  
I shook my head again, wincing at my raging headache. "I already told you, I... don't... know... what... you're... talking... about!" I spoke slowly, enunciating every syllable carefully.   
  
Daisuke cried in rage, and swiftly punched me in the stomach. I gasped in pain, tears coming to my eyes as I fought for breath. Takeru winced, and I saw him shoot me an almost apologetic glance, as if he knew what it was like to be hit. I doubted it, though. Daisuke raised his fist again. "Tell me!" he demanded. I, again, shook my head, and closed my eyes tightly as he brought his balled hand crashing down...  
  
  
Koushiro's POV  
  
  
"Ready?" I asked proudly, as Taichi gazed excitedly at the shining computer screen.  
  
"You bet!" he exclaimed, and I pressed a few more keys on the keyboard. I felt the familiar sensation of being transformed to data, and being swept into another dimension, Taichi beside me. Suddenly, it stopped.  
  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
  
I closed my eyes as Daisuke prepared to punch Ken again. Why does it all have to use violence? 'Sorry, Ken,' I thought, shooting him an apologetic glance, although I had no idea why I was feeling sorry for the Kaiser.   
  
Suddenly, a loud explosion from behind me jerked us all around. A mass of Darktyrannomon were parading up, and the portal was in a pile of smoking metal. We all stared for a moment, then turned swiftly back to where our captive was, hearing yet more Darktyrannomon approaching from that direction. Sure enough, the massive monsters were advancing... but Ken was nowhere to be seen. The ropes hung limply around the tree, and our captive had vanished.  
  
  
Ken's POV  
  
  
Daisuke's fist was mere millimeters away from my flinching face, when a loud blast sounded from across the clearing. I gazed in amazement as a veritable army of - and I know this is crazy - huge, black and red *dinosaurs* surrounded us. A cool knife sliced the ropes near my skin, and I nearly fell, robbed of my support, as the circulation began to painfully restore itself to my stiff joints. A hand grasped my elbow, pulling me swiftly behind the tree. Another gloved hand slapped itself roughly over my mouth, whirling me around as I stifled a scream.  
  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
  
Suddenly, the transmission of our bodies' data to the Digital World was stopped. The inside of the portal was black and empty, with random colours flashing on and off in miscellaneous directions. I cleared my throat, and the noise echoed creepily.  
  
"Koushiro?" I whispered. No response. I gathered a deep breath. "*Koushiro!*" I screamed, wincing as my voice reverberated sepulchurally through the swirling abyss of data.   
  
An annoyed voice echoed in response. "I can hear you, Taichi. I'm not deaf."  
  
"Koushiro!" I shouted in relief, wincing as my voice resonated loudly. "Um, what happened?  
  
"As far as I can tell, something destroyed the portal. Therefore, we can't get through," he answered calmly.  
  
"Then let's go back," I said shakily.  
  
I could almost see him shaking his head at my naiveté. "It's not that simple, Taichi. What I did to the portal was momentary... the second we were sucked in, it closed from that side. We have no way of getting back."  
  
Panic rose in me. "What?" I yelped. "You mean we're trapped?"  
  
"Until I figure out what to do, yes," he responded.  
  
"Great..." I felt like hitting something, but you know, when your data is scattered throughout a long chasm, that's kind of hard to do.  
  
  
Ken's POV   
  
  
"Osamu?" I whispered, black spots beginning to dance in front of my vision. My older brother gave a cold grin before shoving me towards a blue-and-white snake that was waiting nearby, hovering in midair.   
  
"Shut up and get on," he ordered. Mutely, I obeyed... not like I had any choice. Obviously, going with my hostile brother was far better than the kids back in the clearing. I could hear them screaming for help as I climbed onto the slick back of the snake.   
  
"Pata!" one cried... I thought that was Takeru...  
  
Another person, a girl, cried out for 'Tailmon.'  
  
I gazed back at the children, surrounded with no exit by huge, fire-breathing monsters, and felt some pity for them. I turned away from the scene, looking instead to my brother. I narrowed my eyes as the beast we were on rose up into the air and flew swiftly away. My brother was dressed in odd-looking glasses with golden frames and purple-tinted lenses that obscured his cool blue eyes. Over his shoulders draped a long, regal blue cape edged in gold trim, and he wore gloves and boots with a pale blue shirt and pants. His hair stuck up in every direction, even more unruly than normal, and his mouth was twisted up into a maniacal grin.  
  
He glared at me. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Y... you," I stammered. "What happened?"  
  
He chuckled. "Little brother," he said, "say hello to me... the Digimon Kaiser."  
  
I gasped. "*You're* the Kaiser? They thought I was! They said I was evil and cruel..." I paused to think. "But... that would mean that *you're* evil... and cruel..."  
  
"You think?" His voice, although mild, held a tinge of menace. I struggled to clutch onto the flying creature's red mane with numb hands as it flew swiftly through the air.   
  
"Wh... where are we going?" I began to distrust Osamu as he started to laugh.  
  
"To my headquarters. I have a use for you, little brother..." I edged away from him, having nowhere to run high in the air. "Oh, don't start growing wary of me *now*, Ken," he said, almost cheerfully. "If you do, I'll have to subdue you."  
  
He reached out to grab my shoulder, but I shied away. His expression grew stern. "Now, don't run away from me, Ken," he chided. He reached out again. I tried to get away, but there was only so much room for maneuvering on board the snake. He clutched onto my shoulder, pulling me backwards. His finger thrust viciously into a nerve on my neck, and I stiffened as pain flashed through me.  
  
The last thought I had before collapsing on his lap unconscious, the wind whipping by as the snake flew faster still, was that I was having a *very* interesting day.  
  
  
Koushiro's POV  
  
  
I mused quietly, Taichi's panicked breathing resounding loudly in my mind.   
  
"Taichi," I said suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
He yelped in surprise. "Yeah, 'Shiro?"  
  
"D'you remember how we reassumed our physical forms in the battle against Apocalymon?"   
  
He laughed. "How could I forget?"  
  
I expressed my theory to him. "We did it by concentrating on what made us *us*. So, my hypothesis is that if we concentrate on who we are again, like, on our traits and memories, we will consolidate into our natural selves."  
  
"Okayyy..." He spoke skeptically, yet with hope. "Courage."  
  
"Knowledge," I replied, my mind whirring with memories of my past, knowing that Taichi was doing the same. Me... I was smart, kind, a loner... Taichi was... not so smart, kind, courageous, popular... I was not athletic, the brains of the group... Taichi was athletic, the leader...  
  
It's hard to explain, but I suddenly felt all of my particles rushing together, solidifying into one shape, and by Taichi's cry of amazement, I knew he was experiencing the same thing. We began to rush once more through the portal, side by side, landing with a soft thump on the other end.  
  
I got up slowly, dazedly, dusting myself off, and gazing in shock around me. Taichi stayed on the ground, looking about. The grass was a vivid purple, and the vegetation, although lush, was completely foreign to me, even after being familiar with the Digital World for so long. A mauve sun shone brightly in the pale orange sky, and a figure walked out of the trees.  
  
"Konnichiha," he said... at least, I *think* he... The creature had horns sprouting out of bushy brown hair, and tanned skin almost the colour of the bark of the trees in the forest from which he'd emerged. His broad chest had vines sprouting out of it that wrapped about his whole body, and leaves covered him from waist down. I stared unashamedly as Taichi leapt up, brushing the blue dirt off of him frantically.   
  
"Um... maybe we should've concentrated on where we were going, too," I whispered out of the corner of my mouth. "I think the portal took a wrong turn... This isn't the Digital World." The creature stood in front of us still, waiting for a response patiently.  
  
Taichi cast a disdainful look at me. "No duh," he whispered back, "but... if we're not in the Digital World, then... where are we?"  
  
  
---------  
More of Japanese Dictionary!  
- Konnichiha - kind of like 'hello' or 'good day'. I've seen it Konniche-wa, konnichiwa, etc... they're all correct, to my knowledge... which is very limited  
- Hai - Yes (but not always 'yes, I agree,' more of a 'yes, I heard you.')  
  
So... yeah, okay, still bad... Gomen! But... review! Now... I want at least twenty! *looks insulted* Hey... don't laugh so hard...   
  
I think the Kaiser thing worked last time... I got tons'a luvly reviews!   
  
- Kaiser - *laughs insanely* I had fun! *reviewers run screaming away from him*  
  
*groans* No! Kaiser! Don't scare them away... Osamu! Get in here!  
  
- Osamu - Whaaaat?  
  
*points* You know what to do.   
  
- Osamu - Sit back and laugh at you?  
  
- Ken - That sounds like a good idea...  
  
Oi... *screams at would-be reviewers* No! Wait! Come back!  



	6. ~Chapter Five~

I'm baaack! (Thought I died, didn't you? Well... don't get your hopes up...)  
Argh! *screams* Okay, this chapter was written with extreme writer's block after a week in the middle of nowhere! Bear with me! This is even worse than all the other chapters... *hears gasps all around* Yeah... scary concept...   
  
*giggles* Don't mind all the made-up words in this... They don't mean anything whatsoever... I was just bored... *grins* And I decided to use all the Japanese names for the digimon just for the heck of it.   
  
Disclaimer ~ Digimon isn't technically mine... I just stole it... *cackles evilly* Um... or not...   
  
REVIEW! I'm getting desperate here...  
  
- Ken - Have you thought that maybe it's not the reviewers, it's just that people aren't reading your story?  
  
*gasps* Really? Y'think? Hmmm... I should start putting up billboard advertisements...  
  
  
Turn Back Time  
Chapter Five  
  
  
"Um." Taichi glanced over at his red-haired friend Koushiro, who looked just as nervous as he was. He then reverted his gaze to the strange figure standing in front of them, his chocolate eyes fixated on the horns sprouting out of the head of this human-like creature. "Um," he repeated inarticulately. The creature simply stood waiting.  
  
Koushiro examined the landscape with an apathetic expression, his deep black eyes showing none of the emotion he felt. Inside, though, his stomach was executing a very complex gymnastics routine, complete with tumbles and flips, as he wondered just exactly *where* they were.   
  
The... thing bowed courteously. "Konnichiha," he said again. His voice was a silky smooth tenor that hid a sibilant hiss beneath its velvety surface. He extended a tanned arm to the two boys, who stepped warily backwards. "You no be afraid, I no hurt you," he assured them gently.   
  
Taichi was still staring unashamedly at the small, slightly curved horns nestled in the creature's curly hair. The beast noticed the brunette's gaze and grinned, showing a multitude of tiny sharp teeth gathered snugly in his mouth, surrounding a forked tongue. "I am Kyuudai," he told them. "I am head of Council. I bring you back to capital."   
  
Koushiro coughed lightly. "Um... What are you?"  
  
The tall creature appeared surprised. "I am of the Shintol. What you be?"  
  
"We're humans. What world is this? Is it the Digital World? How d'we get out?" Koushiro peppered the being with questions, seeming to have finally grasped his composure.  
  
"Digital? I know no Digital. All I know is this." He swept his arm in a wide arc, gesturing at their exotic surroundings. "This is D'etur."  
  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
  
Well, gee. This is lovely. Here we were, on the brink of executing Dai's plan, when a group of fire-breathing dragons surround us and the Kaiser escapes. I *must* remember to thank Dai later for thinking up this ingenious setup.   
  
"Pata!" I screamed again, my voice going hoarse. I scanned the clear blue skies frantically for my digimon partner. This was *no* time for him to be playing around somewhere! All the digimon had said they'd just be out foraging for food, and knowing how hungry they always are, that could take a while, but you'd've seriously thought that they would have seen the Darktyrannomon approaching. They *definitely* should have heard the explosion of the portal.   
  
"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God..." Next to me, Jyou was practically hyperventilating - not that I could blame him...  
  
A Darktyrannomon raised his large foot, brining it down harshly and sending vibrations through the weakened soil. Daisuke, beside me, tripped as the ground shuddered. He grabbed my shoulder as he fell, and we both crashed to the ground.   
  
"Thanks a lot, Dai," I muttered, struggling to disentangle myself from him. I winced as his flailing appendages whacked into several fresh bruises.   
  
"No prob, Takeru," he replied. I rolled my eyes and stood up, almost falling over again as he grabbed my hand and hauled himself into a standing position.   
  
A nearby dinosaur reared its black head, and I could see the black ring that was controlling him easily amid his blood-red stripes and emerald tufts of hair on the back of his neck. His long tail waved wildly through the air, creating rushes of wind current, as he cried, "Fire Blast!" Opening his mouth wide, a reddish-orange ball of flames grew and hurtled straight towards us.   
  
Daisuke screamed wildly and ran into the foliage surrounding us, followed closely by Miyako, Sora, Jyou, Yamato and Iori. I turned and dove at Hikari, who was standing and staring in shock at the nearing fireball. I rammed into her, hard, and we rolled out of its path just as in slammed into the ground, incinerating all of the underbrush instantly.   
  
"Ow..." Hikari mumbled. I looked down at her.  
  
"You okay?" I asked. She grinned up at me.  
  
"Thanks to you, I am, but I'd be better if you got off of me."   
  
"Oh..." Blushing sheepishly, I rolled off of her, dusting myself off as we both got up.   
  
"Hikari!" Daisuke stormed out of the trees where he and the others had taken cover, his expression concerned. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, Dai, I'm fine. Thanks to Takeru here." She smiled up at me. Daisuke chose to ignore her thanks, though, and turned next to me.  
  
"Takeru! Why did you have your hands all over my girl?" I groaned, opening my mouth to make a reply, but Hikari beat me to it.  
  
"Dai, this is *not* the time!" she snapped, gesticulating wildly at the dinosaurs, who were oh-so-conveniently getting ready to attack again, as she reprimanded him. "We have to get out of here! Fast!"  
  
Daisuke cast a helpless look at our opposition. "The only thing I can say is run! Without our digimon..." He trailed off, leaving the inevitable conclusion unspoken but very prevalent in our minds.   
  
As if on cue, I saw a very familiar tan-and-white shape flutter through the trees. "Patamon!" I cried. My digimon flew weakly towards me, collapsing near my feet. I quickly knelt and picked him up. "Patamon, what happened?"  
  
Patamon looked up at me through tearful azure eyes. "They surrounded us," he whispered, "in the clearing over that way. We need your help! We can't digivolve without you. I just managed to get away!"  
  
I looked up, my gaze hard. "Guys, we have to go!"  
  
"I give the orders," Daisuke whined. I glared at him, and he withered. "Yeah, let's go!" he agreed.  
  
We began to run swiftly through the trees to a clearing where more Darktyrannomon gathered, and not a moment too soon. Heat pulsated at our backs, propelling us forward, as another fire blast ripped through the canopy. We staggered breathlessly into the clearing, where our digimon were surrounded by the ruthless virus digimon.  
  
"Digimental up!" we all cried in unison. Bright beams of multi-coloured light shot from our digimentals to envelop our digimon. Soon, the clearing was filled with much larger digimon than the beleaguered ones that had filled it moments before.   
  
Pegasmon, evolved from Patamon, stooped to let me climb on his golden back, as did Hikari's Sphinx-like digimon Nefertimon and Miyako's bird-like digimon Holsmon. The six of us took off, soaring over the heads of the Darktyrannomon and our friends alike.   
  
Pegasmon flapped his platinum wings as we hovered in the air. "Silver Blaze!" he yelled as an aqua blast of power shot out from a gold plate on his forehead, disintegrating a dark ring. Holsmon and Nefertimon also did their respective attacks, successfully destroying the rings.  
  
Far below us, Daisuke and Fladramon were sending hot blasts of fire haphazardly at the opposing digimon, and Iori and Digmon were sending them tumbling into large crevices in the ground. The four were surrounding the older kids protectively, because their digimon hadn't been there to begin with.  
  
I squinted at a figure flying off into the distance, and stared in shock as I recognized an Airdramon. "Hikari," I yelled, pointing at it. "Look! I bet it has the Kaiser!" I scrutinized it a bit more, and wrinkled my brow, perplexed. It looked as if there were two people riding the flying serpent.   
  
"Follow it!" she screamed back over the sounds of the battle, sweating as Nefertimon narrowly dodged an attack. I looked at her, concerned, but she nodded an okay. "We'll be fine, Takeru! We can't lose the Kaiser! Go!"  
  
I nudged Pegasmon on the side, muttering into his cocked ear. "Follow the Kaiser, Pegasmon! Hurry!"   
  
"You sure, Takeru?" he asked, glancing around us at our fighting friends. I nodded. "Okay, then, hold on!" He flew higher still, gracefully evading the fire bombs that were sent up at us.   
  
We had made it out over the trees when a blazing ball of fire came hurtling at us unexpectedly - the Darktyrannomon we had been fighting before we found our digimon had followed us, and successfully set up a barricade by shooting up a wall of fire. The flames hit Pegasmon hard on his side, singing his mane as well as my leg. We plummeted towards the ground as I heard Hikari calling out my name. Pegasmon devolved into Patamon in a blaze of golden light, and we both hit the ground with a crash. I dimly saw the Darktyrannomon closing in on us before my vision darkened and I slumped unconscious on the forest floor.  
  
  
Hikari's POV  
  
  
"Takeru!" I screamed frantically as I saw my best friend hurtle towards the ground. I looked for him, panicked, as his body disappeared through the cover of trees, but had no time to think because another fireball came flying towards us from the Darktyrannomon's reinforcements, singing Nefertimon's pearly wing to a dull gray, bending the feathers into a useless position. She flapped her wings hopelessly, slowing us down just enough so that we landed gently next to Daisuke and Fladramon. Daisuke cast me a distracted glance.  
  
"Hikari," he panted, "we can't keep this up much longer." I nodded in agreement as Nefertimon shot off her Rosetta Stone attack beside me. I could see that the attacks of all our digimon were weakening, but due to the multitude of our attackers, the Darktyrannomon didn't seem to be tiring at all.   
  
A fire blast ripped into the ground next to us, tearing up dirt and searing us with the heat. I saw Miyako and Holsmon spiral downward as they, too, were hit by a fireball.   
  
I sank down to my knees next to my brave comrades, fighting back tears. Couldn't they see it was pointless? We had lost...  
  
  
General POV  
  
  
A soft white light filled the clearing, illuminating the blood and carnage. As the light touched the dark rings, they shattered and floated up in small particles of data. The Darktyrannomon, freed of the Kaiser's spell, retreated, as the four children stared in shock. A figure, covered in a blinding golden glow, floated down, landing softly beside them.   
  
Daisuke opened his mouth to speak, but the entity lifted its pearly white hand to silence him. Its azure gaze flitted sadly around the clearing, taking in the remnants of the battle.   
  
The children gazed at the being curiously, perplexed and in awe at the same time. "Come. I will explain." The entity's voice echoed through the trees, soft and reassuring, and yet carrying all the might and power of a howling gale.   
  
They submitted to its will easily, closing their eyes as they were swept away into a shining white area, the breeze whipping around them as they were carried off. Their surroundings blurred until nothing could be seen but the pure place where the entity had brought them. They put up no fight, and when they finally opened their eyes, they saw a gleaming angel in front of them.  
  
  
Osamu's POV  
  
  
I sat watching the battle in my control room, smiling and reveling in the carnage that was brought upon those foolish children in my name. I glanced over at the unconscious figure of my little brother, strapped to a bed, and frowned. If only the prophecy had said exactly how the power of the Ninth Talisman would be awakened... I knew that the first eight were what the Destined children called the Crests, and they contained enormous power, but the idea that this final one could be turned to my will... This concept was phenomenal. I looked at Ken, his gentle face surrounded by soft blue hair, and his innocent blue eyes closed as he slept peacefully. To think that I'd had the key to the power under my nose this entire time... But it was in my possession now, and nothing could stop me once Ken found the Talisman.  
  
Ken groaned softly and cracked an eye open. "Where am I?" he whispered. His eyes widened in terror as he took in his surroundings and focused on me. He tried to stand, struggling and the ropes that bound him in place. I grinned, walking over to him. Standing over him, I traced a finger along his cheekbone.   
  
"Now, Ken, I need you to do something for me..."  
  
  
Ken's POV  
  
  
I closed my eyes tightly as my brother's gloved hand caressed my face. "What do you want?" I whispered harshly. He laughed, and I winced as the sound reverberated wildly in the stone chamber.  
  
"What do I want? Ototo-san, I want your power."   
  
"What?" I asked, incredulous. Maybe it was just me, but I could've sworn he said he wanted my power. As far as I know, I have none.  
  
He grinned. "Ah, Ken, so young and naïve!" he taunted. "You, Ken, are the key to a ninth power, one that will help me conquer this world!"  
  
"What?" I repeated. "Osamu, what are you doing? What are you talking about?"  
  
His bluish-purple gaze, obscured by his glasses, hardened. "I will be asking the questions here, Ken. Remember that." He cracked a long whip and laughed. "Or else."  
  
I cringed at the threat, and somehow I knew that he was being serious. A large, green worm entered the chamber fearfully, and spoke hesitantly in a nasal voice.  
  
"Master..." It trembled as it addressed my brother.  
  
"Agh!" I screamed. "It's... a mutant! It can talk!"  
  
My brother glared. "Shut up, both of you!" He turned to the worm. "What do you want, you sniveling insect?"  
  
"M... master, the children... they have disappeared, and all your Darktyrannomon have been freed from the rings."  
  
"What?" Osamu yelped, hurrying to a many-screened television. He scanned all of the screens frantically, before storming back to us.   
  
I winced as he kicked the worm over. "What happened?" he raged. "Wormmon, what happened?"  
  
"I... I don't know," he stuttered. "The screens all went white, and then when they cleared, everything was gone!"   
  
Suddenly, Osamu smiled frighteningly. "I needn't worry where those stupid Destined are now," he said. "Not now that I've got Ken and the Ninth Talisman on my side."  
  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
  
Geez, that thing's tall. Kyuudai, or whatever his name is. And D'etur? Shintol? What the heck? I glanced over at Koushiro, expecting to see my confusion mirrored on his face, but instead his expression was eager and curious. I sighed. Koushiro always had to be learning something.   
  
"So, um," I interrupted, earning a glare from Koushiro as I halted his steady stream of questions. Kyuudai looked relieved. "Like, what do you want?" Koushiro cast me a gaze that obviously said, 'Oh, gee, Taichi, how eloquent.' I glared back.  
  
Kyuudai smiled, again showing his rows of razor-sharp teeth that sent shivers down my spine. "I take you back to Council," he suggested.   
  
"Why?" I asked skeptically. He smiled disarmingly.   
  
"You be hungry, yes? We have food. We talk, find out how to get you home. That is what you want, ja?"  
  
My stomach rumbled, and I flushed as I put my hand over it. "I could use a little food..." I admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Good. We fly."  
  
What? Fly? Koushiro cast me a confused glance, but before we could comment, Kyuudai turned around, and two vines on his tanned back unfurled into leaflike wings. I gaped in amazement as he turned back to face us.   
  
"So, uh..." Koushiro coughed. "Okay, now you can fly, but what about us?"   
  
Without warning, he grabbed our shoulders, and took off into the sky.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
And... drumroll, please! *Osamu starts drumming* I've planned a fic about the origin of the Prophecy of the Nine Talismans! It's probably gonna be three books (although I'm not sure...)  
-Book one being the original Chosen, as in original original, not from season one... this'll prob'ly be a medieval fic (but all the characters have the same names and attitudes as they do in the series to preserve my sanity...)   
-Book two either being how the 01 Chosen found and activated their talismans (of course, with a little twist away from the series *winks*) or something else medieval... I dunno...   
-Book three'll probably be this story... I might rename it from 'Turn Back Time' which was a spur-of-the-moment-while-I'm-posting-the-fic title that doesn't really fit well and is kinda stupid... *grins sheepishly*   
I dunno if I'm gonna actually finish writing the entire series (although I *will* finish this fic...), and if I do, whether or not I'll post it, 'cos I'm writing it just for the heck of it... Tell me if you want me to post this or not, 'cos it there's no interest, then it'll just rot in my Microsoft Word files! *grins*   
  
- Ken - Oh, yeah, great method, sucker reviews out of innocent readers...  
  
*blushes* Oh, shut up. Osamu, stop the drumming now!  
  
- Osamu - *sticks out tongue* Why? It's fun! *starts to sing Metallica*  
  
*hits self on forehead and steals drum* Argh...  
  
- Osamu - *mutters* Baka...  
  
*glares* You keep that up, and I'll torture you even more in my fic!  
  
- Osamu - *cowers* I'll be good!  
  
*laughs insanely* The power! The power! Um... yeah...   
  
- Ken - *singing* You are my sunshine... my only sunshine...  
  
*sweatdrop* Uh, Ken, that's sweet and all, but...  
  
- Ken - Ew! No! I wasn't singing to you! I wasn't singing to any-  
  
- Miyako/Yolei - *dances in* He was singing it to meeeeeeee!  
  
- Ken - Uh...  
  
- Miyako/Yolei - *sighs dreamily* Yolei Ichijouji. Ken and Yolei Ichijouji!  
  
- Me, Ken, & Osamu - *sweatdrop*  



	7. ~Chapter Six~

*sweatdrop* Um... Mink confuses me! Mink ~ I never said I would stop writing this fic just 'cos I didn't get reviews! *sniffs* Please don't yell! I dunno where you got that idea from, but I'm sorry!   
Okay, pay attention, minna! I fully intend to finish this fic (no matter how long it takes... *grins sheepishly*)!   
  
*jumps up and down* Wheeee! *claps hands* Um, sorry... I tend to get a tad euphoric when I get reviews... I'm over twenty reviews now! Keep 'em coming! :) And thanks SO much to whoever put this story in their favourites! *smiles*   
  
~If you don't want to be seriously scared, I'd advise you to skip the following conversation between me and my muse...~  
  
- Ken - *drily* I'm surprised people put you in their favourites... *suddenly gasps and points up at the sky screaming* Oh nooooo! It's the immortal yodeling purple flying Moocowduck that was exposed to radiation, ate your stuffed moocow, and wears Lederhosen! He's trying to eat the Evil Poptart! The Holy Sugar Monkeys must save it!  
  
*coughs* Uh... have you been reading my AIM conversations again...? (to Poodleeyes ~ I TOLD you I'd put it in! *laughs maniacally*)  
  
- Ken - *grins sheepishly* Maybe...  
  
Er... *sweatdrop* Well, anyways... (sorry, my friend dared me to put evidence of my craziness in my story... I asked, 'Isn't the story enough evidence?' but noooo...) Eh... Yeah. Read! Review! Eat Poptarts! *sweatdrop again* Sorry... sugar high...  
  
  
Turn Back Time  
Chapter Six  
  
  
"Ow." The blonde teenager winced as he sat up, massaging his aching limbs. 'Note to self - Do not fall through trees again,' he thought sheepishly, before opening his eyes. He immediately yelped and shut them tightly, stars dancing behind the closed lids. He cursed inwardly, blinded by the brightness of the light he was facing. "Um... did I go blind?" he asked tentatively, wildly windmilling his arms around him in an attempt to find someone else. "Am I dead...?"  
  
A laugh sounded from nearby. "No, silly, you're not dead *or* blind. Open your eyes slowly - it takes a while to get used to the light." He hesitantly obeyed, squinting his eyes to shield them from the brilliant glow. As his eyes got more accustomed to it, he could make out dark shapes nearby.   
  
"Hikari?" he asked incredulously. "Dai? Miya? Jyou?" Each person nodded as he said their name. "What the heck are we doing here?"  
  
An echoing voice interrupted their replies, and he looked in awe at the angel standing before them, the source of the light. "I was about to explain that, Takeru. We were waiting until you woke up. That was quite a nasty fall."  
  
He flinched. "Tell me about it," he retorted sarcastically. He suddenly looked around frantically. "Pata! Where are you?"  
  
"Right here, Takeru!" called a childish voice, as the tan-and-white digimon flew out from behind Hikari, his clear azure eyes glistening. With a small cry, he hurled himself into Takeru's arms. "I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up!"  
  
Takeru smiled gently. "Don't worry, I'm okay."  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" scolded the small creature.  
  
"However touching this may be," Daisuke interrupted, voice sardonic, "we were about to learn something that may be rather important."  
  
Takeru flushed. "Oh yeah, um, sorry."  
  
"That's all right," the angel responded, but it was interrupted yet again by a loud complaint from Jyou.  
  
"Sorry, your angel-ness, sir, I have sensitive eyes... Would you mind toning it down a tad?" Jyou squinted at the shining being plainitively.  
  
The angel sighed. "I suppose I could revert to a form that would be more... familiar to you. Close your eyes for a moment, please."  
  
The group shut their eyes tightly as the light flashed, pulsating against their eyelids. When it disappeared, the angel spoke in the voice of an old man. "You may look now."  
  
They opened their eyes and gasped simultaneously. The radiant entity no longer stood in front of them, having been replaced by a squat, bald old man with a bushy grey mustache. His sky-blue eyes had disappeared in a mass of wrinkles, and he was clothed in a black robe edged with red trim.   
  
Gaping, Sora voiced the name that was in everyone's thoughts.   
  
"Gennai?"  
  
  
Ken's POV  
  
  
"Let me go let me go let me go let me go let me goooo!" I struggled futilely against my bonds as my brother cast an annoyed glance over his shoulder at me.   
  
"Really, Ken, can't you ever shut up?" I glared frostily at him as he shrugged and turned back to his research. When I resumed my pleading, however, his patience snapped. He slammed his chair backwards as he stood up, sending it spinning into the hard rock wall. Stalking over to me, he unfurled the whip that he kept close by his side, coiled like a snake ready to strike. Snapping it dangerously close to my head, he whispered, "Shut it, ototo-san, or I swear to God I'll..." He left the threat hanging.  
  
I couldn't contain myself. "I'm surprised a tyrant like you even believes in God!" I snapped, the fury boiling in my veins overcoming my common sense. I instantly regretted it as I saw Osamu recoil in shock, then anger.  
  
He clenched his fist, yanking off his sunglasses and hurling them into a wall, where they shattered. Flames of rage danced in his purplish eyes. "If I didn't need you alive, Ken, you'd be hanging - dead - from the torture racks right now." I flinched, looking away from his furious face. He snapped his fingers, and another strange creature came briskly in through the door. This one was shaped like a pear but had the colour of an overripe tomato. Its reddish head was topped with wild, green, leaflike hair, a wide, reckless grin that showed tiny fangs. From its sides fell long, spiraling arms that were tinged green and shaped like maces as they ended. I groaned inwardly as Osamu spoke sharply to it.  
  
"Slave, I need you to take this prisoner out of my sight!" he ordered harshly. The creature's tiny, malevolent eyes landed on me as it smiled viciously. "Put him in the dungeons with any other degenerates."  
  
"Yes, Master," it replied obediently. It hacked at the ropes binding me to the bed, severing them quickly, and dragged me down a flight of musty steps.   
  
I struggled the whole way against its strong grasp, wincing as it held me tighter still, cutting off my air supply as it squeezed my diaphragm. "Let... me... GO!" I gasped, trying ineffectively to kick it.   
  
"No," it intoned dully, time after time. "The Master wishes me to perform this task. It will be done." Finally, I stopped fighting and glared at it. Talk about brainwashing.  
  
We arrived at the cell, where it threw me in. I slammed into the far wall harshly, falling to the ground. I quickly stood up and whirled around when I heard the decisive click of the door being closed. I ran to the bars and grasped them, screaming insults at the creature as it walked placidly away. Sighing, I slumped down onto a dusty pile of straw in the corner, not noticing the eyes that watched me from the dark recesses of the cell.  
  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
  
I tried hard not to look at the ground rushing beneath me as Kyuudai flew Koushiro and me swiftly through the air. His clawlike fingers dug into my shoulder where he had grabbed me, and I desperately wanted to shift my position, but dreaded what would happen if I did so. Best scenario would be his fingers would gouge even more deeply into my already hurting shoulder. Worst scenario... I would plunge screaming to my inevitable death. I suppressed a shudder. Not a very cheerful fate...  
  
I glanced over at Koushiro, who didn't seem to be minding the heights at all. Instead, he looked intrigued, and kept staring at our flying friend as if trying to figure out how Kyuudai flew. A powerful gust of wind made Kyuudai falter, falling several feet in the air before regaining himself. From then on, I just gulped and closed my eyes until we landed, rather bumpily, in a large dirt clearing.  
  
"Taichi!" 'Shiro whapped me on the head, and I looked up to see him holding back a smirk. "The flight's over. You can take off the blindfold."  
  
I scowled. "Shut up, 'Shiro." He backed off laughingly.  
  
"Down, boy, I was just teasing."  
  
Before I could make a reply, Kyuudai interrupted (thankfully for Koushiro). I noticed that other creatures like him were coming out of the skillfully woven huts surrounding us. He gestured around him, at the staring creatures and the strange land, and told us, "This is capital of D'etur, Okimoto."  
  
Koushiro was practically salivating at all of the new information. I could tell he was about to whip out his laptop and start processing this entire environment, so I was *extremely* grateful when Kyuudai led us into a chamber of the largest hut in the small village.  
  
An immense version of Kyuudai stood up from a woven throne. "Greetings," it said. "I am Chief of D'etur. Welcome to our village."  
  
For about the seventieth time since arriving in this world, I was lost for words.  
  
  
Osamu's POV  
  
  
I watched as my slave led Ken through the door. Finally, I got that whining brat out of my sight and hearing range. I can't believe that he and I are spawn of the same insipid parents. Luckily, *he* inherited most of their traits.   
  
I sat back in my chair, musing softly. I gazed at the digivice I had sent that putrid digimon Wormmon to retrieve from my home, assuming it belonged to Ken. A wave of cold fury entered me. How could that insignificant child be Chosen in this world, and not me? No matter, though. I smiled grimly. I had found my own way in, on another path, and now I would destroy those precious children.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Osamu, honey, are you hungry? I made your favourites for dinner," whined my mother's sickeningly sweet voice from outside my door. Without even averting my gaze from the computer, I snapped back a reply.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry. Leave my alone!" I listened until her feet padded away on the soft carpet before continuing the furious typing I had been doing.   
  
I was trying to create a program that would allow the user teleportation access between computers. I knew it sounded crazy, but ever since that fateful day I had seen Ken popping out of my computer in a burst of blinding light, the small device I'd found clutched in his had, I had become fascinated with the prospect. I had yelled at him for deceiving me and taking the tiny mechanism from my drawer, but inwardly, I was in awe. The instant he left, I tried to do the same as he had, manipulating the digivice in every way I thought possible. When I finally admitted defeat, an idea struck me - Why did I have to teleport the same way Ken had? Why not create a program that would do the same?  
  
I had worked feverishly for years, but it was all in vain. I was unable to produce any sort of result, but still, I plodded on aimlessly in my project. That night was no different - or so I thought. Just as I was about to put it away for the night, a voice summoned me from the computer. I almost screamed in shock and partial fright as the computer echoed with the gravely tones of the demon Digimon.  
  
"I have watched you day and night, Ichijouji. You have progressed well."  
  
"Who the heck are you?" I snapped, trying to hide the fact that I was shaking from this invisible force.  
  
"Who am I?" The voice sounded surprised. "I am your friend, your aide in your quest. You don't *really* want to teleport, do you? All you want is the power it will bring you. I can offer you power, Ichijouji."  
  
"Really?" Despite what I had told myself over and over, what the demon was saying was true. I wanted power more than anything. I shuddered in delight, but cautioned myself. "What do I have to do?" I asked warily.  
  
"There is another world, weaker than this one, where things are made of data. You could rule it, and have power beyond your wildest dreams! You are destined for this, Ichijouji."  
  
"Where is this world?" I asked greedily.   
  
"It is through your computer." I balked in surprise as the voice went on. "It is the same one your brother visited all those years ago. I can get you there. The creatures there - they are called Digimon - will easily bend to your iron will. With a computer, you can easily manipulate their very essence and control them."  
  
I sat in silence for a while, soaking in this overwhelming information. "And who are you?" I queried after a few moments, suddenly suspicious of this creature.  
  
"I am simply a shade, waiting to regain power." A black mist slid from the computer screen as I watched, awestruck. The entire room darkened as the being entered, the air thick with a kind of negative energy. It solidified slightly, and the image of a snarling metal dinosaur somehow filled my mind. The shape flickered slightly, and dissolved back into a mist. "I was weakened in a terrible battle, and lost my control on the world. But you, with the powers you bear, can bring it back to us!"  
  
"Are you using me?" I asked, skeptical of this creature's intents. It was quick to pacify me.  
  
"No, no, Ichijouji! We will be partners. You will take over the world with my powers in you!"  
  
"How do I get there?"  
  
The mist solidified again, forming a large metal claw that clutched a digivice. The device was dropped next to my feet as the claw faded back into the mists. I bent down and picked it up. It was different than the one I had seen Ken use. It was less geometric in shape, and the small grayish screen was surrounded by black. I held it tightly in my hand. "This is mine?"  
  
"Yes," whispered the demon. "To use it, hold it up to any computer screen."  
  
I obeyed, and a black light swept out, engulfing me in darkness. When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in my meager little room, rather, in a lush, exotic forest. A wide grin stretched across my face as I confronted the mist jubilantly.  
  
"It worked!" I cried in amazement.  
  
"You doubted?" The voice was amused. "From here, I leave you on your own. You can come back and forth between worlds in whatever way you want. If you need me, just call out and I will answer."  
  
I stared at the mist as it began to fade into the rising fog and called out frantically. "Wait! Who are you?"  
  
The answer came back in a rather sinister chuckle. "I am known as Belial Vamdemon."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Smiling, I fingered my digivice. The reign I had started so long ago was about to reach its pinnacle. I returned to poring over the scrolls scattered on my desk, searching for a clue as to how to uncover the Talisman. Once I had it in my possession, the entire world wouldn't stand a chance!  
  
I strode to the open door. If I could call him whenever I needed him, maybe he could help with this puzzle. "Belial Vamdemon," I yelled into the empty hallway, waiting impatiently. The black mist swirled around me almost immediately.  
  
"What do you need, Ichijouji?" it hissed. I smiled.  
  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
  
I kept fighting the urge to smack myself on the forehead and scream, 'Wake up!' Instead, I stared in inconceivable confusion at the wrinkled old man that had been our mentor and guardian... angel?... for so long. Damn. I must've landed harder than I thought.  
  
"Hello, Digidestined," he greeted us in his familiar voice. He chuckled softly. "I suppose I have some explaining to do."  
  
"You sure as hell do!" blurted Dai, who seemed to be silently fuming at the deception Gennai had put us through. "If you have that kind of power, why don't *you* just kick the evil dude's butts, instead of us screwing around all the time?" The rest of the group, me included, nodded an assent.   
  
Gennai sighed reluctantly. "I wished I could, children, I really did. But, I work for Fate, and Fate is a harsh master. We are ordered not to interfere too much with the affairs of mortals, because the results could be disastrous. No matter what happened, I could not let my emotions rule my actions. I helped you as much as I could."   
  
"But the power you have..." Daisuke started again, but Gennai held up a hand to silence him.  
  
He viewed us sadly, speaking bitterly. "My power is great, yes. It was greater than this once. In another timeline, when I went against orders because my pity for one child overwhelmed me. I turned back time and changed the past. It is because I used my powers that everything now is happening! Do you see now? I cannot stop the fighting." He bowed his head. "In this form, under this name, I have no powers, but when I am in the form I was earlier, I am called Aquarius, and I am one of the most powerful in the service of Fate. In another timeline, Ken Ichijouji *was* the Kaiser. He was taken over by darkness after his brother was killed, because he was made vulnerable by his guilt and grief."  
  
"Wait a minute," Miyako interjected suspiciously. "You said... *was* the Kaiser, as if he isn't the Kaiser now... How can that be?"  
  
"When I turned back time, I brought his brother Osamu back to life," Gennai replied. "Instead of Ken, Osamu became the Kaiser, but Osamu is much stronger than Ken ever was. Many consequences came of my foolish action, the primary one being that the fight continues even now, over a year after it had finished in the previous timeline."  
  
I stared in shock as he whirled around to face me. "You, Takeru," he said pointing at me, "were also affected adversely by what I did. You and Yamato, Ken and Osamu, even Hikari and Taichi. Iori was affected positively." He turned to the youngest of our number, his eyes softening. "Because of what I did, your father is alive."  
  
Iori's deep green eyes widened in amazement. "You - you mean, he'd be...?" he stuttered. Gennai nodded.  
  
"Your father is dead in the other timeline," he said gently. "I will explain it all in due time, but now, we have a problem."  
  
"Wait... what's wrong with Yama and me?" I asked nervously, exchanging a glance with my older brother.  
  
Gennai shook his head. "I haven't the time to explain now. Ken is in extreme danger."  
  
"Why would we care about the Kaiser?" scoffed Daisuke. Miyako hit him over the head.  
  
"Baka! Haven't you been listening? He's *not* the Kaiser!"  
  
"Ow..." Dai rubbed his head sheepishly. "I'm confused..."  
  
"That is understandable, Daisuke, but right now I need to ask you all something... Have you ever heard of the Prophecy of the Nine Talismans?"  
  
One by one, we shook our heads, and Gennai started to explain.  
  
  
-----  
  
Argh... Can't write... *bangs head on desk* Oh well...   
Review!   
  



	8. ~Chapter Seven~

*slinks in* Heh... sorry for taking so long with this chapter... I hate writer's block... *apologises profusely*  
  
Disclaimer ~ Digimon isn't mine. You must be reaaaally dense if you don't get that. The story is mine, Viserpimon & their attacks are mine, as are D'etur, the Shintol, and every other insane little aspect of this story that I made up. Thank ya!  
  
Read. Review. Yada, yada, yada.  
  
  
Turn Back Time  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
Sora's POV  
  
  
"I'm still confused..." whined Daisuke, running a hand through his spiked, reddish-brown hair. "So, like, what are these nine talismans? Are they important?"  
  
Miyako sighed in exasperation. "Dai, if they weren't important, Gennai... er, Aquarius... um... whoever this guy is wouldn't've told us about them!"  
  
Gennai bowed to her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his wrinkled mouth. "Call me Gennai for now. The Nine Talismans are what you know of as the crests and tags."  
  
"But there are only eight!" Hikari protested, confusion evident in her soft brown eyes.  
  
Gennai shook his head. "No, Hikari," he replied. "There are nine."  
  
I joined the conversation hesitantly. "Then... whose is the ninth, and what does it stand for?"  
  
Gennai took a deep breath. "The Ninth Talisman belongs to... Ken Ichijouji."  
  
I stared at him in disbelief, as Daisuke moaned and hit himself on the forehead. "Aw, man..." he complained. "What do we do now? I beat the dude up!"  
  
  
Ken's POV  
  
  
I lay silently on the shallow pile of straw in the corner of my dreary cell, mulling over the situation I was in. I'd been knocked unconscious, taken to a world against my will, tied to a tree, beaten up, taken for a ride on some flying serpent thing, realised my brother was a tyrannical dictator, knocked unconscious *again*, threatened by my dearest brother, and locked in a cell. What other fun and delightful things would I get to do?  
  
I sat bolt upright as I heard something rustling in the far end of the cell, but the darkness obscured my vision. "That was a rhetorical question," I muttered under my breath, as a pair of threatening blue eyes glared out of the darkness.  
  
"Wh... What do you want?" I demanded, trying to hide the shaking of my voice. "Who are you?"  
  
A gravelly voice answered my inquiry. "I am Elecmon." The creature limped out of the darkness, the menace fading from his clear azure eyes, although they retained a hint of pride, and some shame was also evident at being seen like he was. I could see cuts and burns that stood out clearly on his red-and-blue skin. He staggered over to where I was sitting, and collapsed on the damp floor beside my feet, landing heavily on his snowy stomach. He flexed his feet, short red stumps with bright blue jagged stripes decorating them that ended with large white claws, in an attempt to stand, but failed. He lay still, his rabbit-like ears falling limp over his head, although the spines on his back stood tall, bristling in a wavy motion that made the blue-and-red designs seem like roaring flames dancing across them.   
  
I quickly picked him up. He had a small body, and was very light, and I set him on my lap despite his indignant protests. "E... Elecmon?" I asked, rolling the foreign-sounding name off of my tongue. He nodded weakly, finally relaxing. His jewel-blue eyes stared searchingly into my own as I posed another question. "What is this place? What are you?"  
  
He glanced at me again. "You must be a Digidestined child, in order to gain access to our world." He noted my perplexed expression, and continued. "My world is that of data. It is called the Digital World. I am an inhabitant of said world, known as a Digimon. The term 'Digimon' is a kind of nickname for 'Digital Monster.' How did you come here?"  
  
I realised with a start that he had finished speaking, and so I related my own tale to him. When I had concluded, he was nodding once again. "You wouldn't have been able to be dragged into this world had you not been a Digidestined. Ah-ah-ah, Ken." He lifted a claw when I opened my mouth to forestall my inevitable questions. "You can ask me anything when I'm done, but for now, let me explain."  
  
I sat, enraptured with his tale of action and tragedy, my mouth hanging open in awe and amazement. "So, what you're saying is," I ventured tentatively, when I was positive that he had completed, "I'm... destined to save this world?" I would have burst out laughing at the very thought had he not seemed so serious, and somehow, I knew I could trust him. "But... why me? I'm nothing special." I looked down at him dejectedly. "My parents only ever loved Osamu, and..." I trailed off as he stiffened in shock. "What?"  
  
He leapt off my lap and gazed at me accusingly. "You said the Kaiser's real name. No one may do that, on penalty of death! How is it that you can say it so... easily?"  
  
I gazed at my fingers, entwining them nervously, as I admitted, "'Cause he's my brother."  
  
"What?" Elecmon jumped in shock, and I half expected him to attack me. Instead, he shook his head, as if confused. "But... how can someone so kind and gentle possibly be related to the Kaiser?"  
  
"I only just found out today that he *was* the Kaiser," I replied, ashamed of my sibling. "Before that... I mean, he was never really... nice or anything..." I trailed off, fidgeting anxiously. "But then he captured me... said he needed me for something... By the way, how did *you* manage to get captured?"  
  
Elecmon scoffed. "I am the guardian of Primary Village, where digimon are born and hatched. The Kaiser attacked, hoping to steal the eggs and convert them into strong, trustworthy slaves, but I managed to deflect his forces." He averted his gaze and continued, mumbling rather shamefacedly, "Unfortunately... I was taken prisoner in the process."  
  
I offered him a gentle smile. "You did all you could, Elecmon. How long've you been here?"  
  
"A few days," he replied sullenly. Suddenly, he stopped, placing a claw over his mouth. "Shhh," he hissed. "Someone's coming!"  
  
I peered out through the bars, and, sure enough, I could see the silhouette of my spiky-haired, tyrannical brother striding down the hall, tossing some sort of ring from hand to hand. He whistled as he neared the cage, and stopped right in front of us. I backed away, Elecmon at my side, from the bars, until my back hit the far wall of the cell.  
  
Osamu laughed, the sound sending cold shivers of fear rippling down my spine. "Well, well, little brother," he said quietly. "What have you been doing?"  
  
  
Koushiro's POV  
  
  
I stared in shock at the immense copy of Kyuudai that greeted us casually. So this was the Chief of this exotic land... I mused quietly as I swept my gaze around the hut. It was sparse of furniture except for the large, wicker throne the Chief was perched upon and a small table next to it. Taichi, Kyuudai, the Chief, and I were the only creatures in it.   
  
"Kyuudai, leave us," ordered the Chief. "We have something to discuss." He smiled disarmingly at us, and I couldn't help but shiver at the rows of sharp teeth that were crowded into his mouth. Kyuudai bowed and left swiftly, taking large strides out the opening. "Please, sit," the Chief said, gesturing around us. I glanced at the expanse of the hut, shrugged, and sat down in the dirt, which was surprisingly blue. Taichi followed my lead.   
  
"You might be wondering why you're here," the Chief commented, examining his deeply tanned hands. I just barely refrained from making a sarcastic comment, remaining respectfully silent. He sighed before continuing. "I found you adrift in the sea of data, and used my powers to summon you to our land." I exchanged an inquisitive glance with Taichi. Powers? I shifted slightly on the ground, eagerly soaking up the information. This was getting better all the time.  
  
"It was not by my will that the portal was destroyed on the other end, therefore stopping your journey, but it *is* extremely beneficial to me. I believe you two are acquainted with a parallel universe to both this one and your own native one called the Digital World?"" Taichi and I nodded mutely. "This colony is all that is left from a great and prosperous city there, after the Kaiser brutally attacked our humble settlement."  
  
"But Kyuudai said that he'd never known anything called the Digital World," I protested.  
  
The Chief smiled, his face taking on a melancholy expression. "We are known as Viserpimon, strong and stubborn to the last. Our attack of Serpent's Whip is incredibly powerful, and although only Champions, we can easily stand up for ourselves. We were some of the first to rebel against the Kaiser's rule, and we were crushed under an army of Ultimates.. He was not strong enough yet to make us his slaves, but he was not so stupid as to leave us to grow stronger. Instead, he used his black digivice to throw us into this exotic world. He posted guards at the portal back, so we may never return."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why Kyuudai doesn't know of the Digital World," I interrupted, squirming impatiently.  
  
"True," he replied. "But this does. Just before the Kaiser cast us through the portal, he used his digivice to cast a black mist over us, to make us forget. Somehow, it missed me. I am the only one who remembers our glorious homeland." He suddenly rammed his fist into the arm of the chair. "I have tried to raise them against the guards of the portals, but it is no use!" he ranted, fury slowly turning his face a bright red. "We are not strong enough, and without the memories of our homeland to drive them on, they do not have the heart to fight! The do not understand why I want us to rebel, and to find our way back to our world."  
  
He calmed down gradually, and Taichi broke the awkward silence. "But... what do you want *us* to do?"  
  
"You are two of the Digidestined, right?" We nodded slowly. "I want you to help us get back to our homeland, to the Digital World! Once there, I pledge myself and my fighters to help in the war against the Kaiser."  
  
Taichi and I exchanged nervous glances, and I nodded a meek affirmation at the prodigious form of the Chief. Did we really have a choice?  
  
  
Takeru's POV  
  
  
I was having a tiny bit of trouble grasping this overload of information. I mentally reviewed everything Gennai had told us... of the Prophecy of the Nine Talismans, of himself being an angel under the service of Fate, of him reversing time to bring Osamu back to life, of the consequences from that action...   
  
I shook my head, slightly disturbed by when Gennai had said that my life had been altered by his changing of history. How could my life possibly be different? I couldn't imagine it any other way, and I knew Yama couldn't either, nor could Iori, Hikari, Taichi, Ken, or any of those who Gennai said their lives had been changed.  
  
My musing suddenly piqued my interest, and I interrupted Daisuke's moaning about how Ken would never join us because he'd beaten him up. "Gennai?" My voice sounded small, but I continued as Gennai nodded. "Can you... tell me how my life would have been different?" Beside me, I saw Yama nodding in agreement.  
  
Gennai sighed impatiently, glaring at the ranting Dai. "Fine," he relented, but then he shot a calculating glance at both my brother and me. "I doubt you want me to tell you in front of them," he said quietly. "I will show you." He raised his hands, and in a blinding flash of light that silenced even Dai, he reverted to his form of Aquarius. I could feel his sky-blue eyes centered on me as a cloud of pearly white settled over my vision. I saw a scene begin to play out in front of my eyes as he told me gently, "This is what would have been." I somehow knew that Yama was seeing the same thing.  
  
A small toddler sat in the middle of the room, with shining golden hair and sparkling blue eyes. An older boy with the same countenance snuck up behind him, and I judged him to be Yama, and the younger to be me. The other-me looked up in surprise and giggled wildly as Yama tickled him. Suddenly, the other-me and other-Yama froze, as their... our... wildly bickering parents strode into the room.  
  
Other-Yama whispered into the other-me's ear. "Let's go to the drugstore and get some candy, 'kay, TK?" The other-me nodded eagerly, and the other-Yama looked up questioningly at our parents, interrupting their furious fight. "Can we go to the drugstore?" he asked innocently.  
  
Our father nodded, but our mother shook her head vehemently, berating our father. "Remember that boy who died? Osamu? How can you be so careless with our children? They could get killed!"  
  
Our father tried futilely to pacify her. "Natsume, calm down. That wouldn't happen to our boys. Yamato is responsible enough." Beside the other-me, the other-Yama threw out his chest in pride.  
  
Our mother flew into a panic. "You don't care at all about what happens to our children? You're such a..." At that point, the other-Yama covered the other-me's ears, so I couldn't make out what our mother called our father, but I could guess. The other-me's ears were uncovered just to hear our mother demand for a divorce from this 'uncaring, irresponsible -" The memory was cut off, and I stared wonderingly at the bright form of Aquarius.   
  
"So... they would've been divorced?" I asked, shaking slightly.  
  
Aquarius nodded sadly, as another white mist covered my eyes. I could hear his voice echo inside my head in a melancholy tone as he whispered, "This is your memory. Without Osamu's death, your parents fought longer. Your father started drinking, and..." He trailed off.  
  
This scene was different, in that I wasn't watching it, I was in it. I remembered this day all too well, the smell of liquor heavy on the air as my father slouched drunkenly at the kitchen table, a half-empty bottle clutched limply in his hand. Suddenly, my mother flew out of the her small bedroom holding a stuffed suitcase, stopping momentarily to stare in disgust at my father.  
  
"I've had enough!" she cried out suddenly, pointing an accusing finger at him. He struggled to open an eye, peering confusedly at her. He lurched to his feet as she continued. "You're a pig! I hate you! I'm leaving and never coming back!" I felt Yama come up behind me as tears welled in my eyes. My mother stormed out of the apartment, never offering a backward glance.   
  
She slammed the door shut, and tears spurted wildly down my cheeks. "Mamaaaa!" I wailed. My father whirled harshly, approaching me with such menace that I backed slowly away, still sobbing.  
  
"This is *your* fault Takeru!" he screamed. Yama dodged behind the couch quickly, but I wasn't so smart. I stared up at him, my lips quivering.  
  
"My... fault?" I stammered. My father dealt me a vicious backhand, and I screamed in pain, stumbling backwards and falling over.  
  
"Yes!" he cried out, kicking my unprotected side. I curled up around the bruised spot, tears rolling unchecked down my cheeks. "Your mother left because of you! Because you're. Such. A. Damned. Crybaby!" He punctuated each word with a kick, but I was too much in shock to fight back. He continued to direct blow after blow at me, until I went limp.  
  
He then staggered back into the kitchen, grabbing another bottle of beer. I stayed on the ground, curled up, tears staining my cheeks, as Yama ran up to me. He knelt by my side and tenderly lifted my head, and I opened my eyes to see him crying too. I couldn't feel the pain of the bruises, though. All I felt was my heart ripping in two.  
  
Before I succombed to the darkness that had been wrapping steadily around my mind, I whispered again, "It's my fault..."  
  
The mist of the memory slowly faded away, and I found myself gazing tearfully into Aquarius' compassionate blue eyes. I looked aside at Yama, and saw that he was crying at the memory. I lifted a hand to my own cheeks and felt the tears falling unchecked. I hastily wiped them away, and turned to see the rest of the Digidestined staring at me. I offered them a weak smile, but couldn't get the memory out of my head.  
  
  
Iori's POV  
  
  
I had been watching, awestruck, as Aquarius showed Takeru and Yamato what would have been, and what was. Both of their eyes had dulled to a blank sapphire blue, except for right near the end, when they had both started crying. I wondered what had them so upset, when Aquarius turned to me.  
  
"I suppose you would like to know what would have happened, too," he commented in his gentle, echoing voice. I nodded rather bashfully, and he smiled, although he seemed somewhat impatient. "I suppose I can spare a few moments."  
  
Suddenly, a haze descended, and wrapped around me. I could see a chibi version of myself seated in my living room, playing with building blocks, when a shriek resounded through the house. The other-me looked up questioningly as my mother ran into the room.  
  
"Mama?" The other-me lifted his arms to my mother, who had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
She picked up the other-me, caressing his soft brown hair. He looked up at her, concern and foreboding in his emerald eyes. "Iori, honey, Daddy won't becoming home."  
  
"Why not?" asked the other-me innocently. My mother's grip on him tightened protectively as she replied haltingly.  
  
"He was... chasing a drunken driver this afternoon. The drunk man hit and killed a small boy who was going down the street, and apparently was so panicked that he got out of his car and got out a gun..." Her voice broke, and the other-me stared up at her, unsuspecting. "Your father got out of the police cruiser and tried to calm him down, but the other man was crazy. Oh, God, Iori, he tried to shoot an old woman, but your father pushed her out of the way..." She collapsed in sobs. "He was shot instead... Iori, your father's dead."  
  
The other-me stared in shock, and tears ran down his cheeks. "Daddy... gone?" he whispered quietly.   
  
Aquarius' voice broke into the scene. "Instead, this is what happened." The picture distorted and swirled into another incident that I barely even remembered. I was in the memory.   
  
My father strode tiredly into the kitchen, laying his belt on the cluttered counter as my mother ran up and hugged him. He bent down and ruffled my hair, smiling gently. "Hey, Iori, how's Daddy's little boy, eh?"  
  
I smiled delightedly at my father, who was my role model in every single way. "Fine, Daddy," I replied shyly.  
  
"Good boy," he said. Turning back to my mother, he began to tell her of the day's events, and of a wild chase after a drunken driver. My mother began to pale as he told her of the reckless pursuit through the dangerous, winding streets of the city.  
  
"Oh, Hirogi!" she cried at one point, "that sounds so awful!"   
  
"You won't believe how it ended, though," my father replied with a slight chuckle. "He crashed into a fruit stand, and a watermelon knocked him out!" They both began to laugh, and I joined in, although I didn't quite grasp the humour.  
  
The mist slowly lifted, and I stared gratefully at Aquarius. When I had regained my voice, I started to babble. "He would've died! Thank you, thank you, thank you..." I trailed off and shivered at how close I'd been to losing my precious father.  
  
Beside me, Hikari shifted. "Um," she started hesitantly, "Would you mind showing how my life was different?"  
  
Aquarius gazed around, clearly impatient. "I'm sorry, Hikari, I don't have time to show you. You'll have to settle for a brief explanation."  
  
Hikari nodded, and the angel continued hastily. "You life was not changed in a major way, like that of the other's. When Osamu died, his mother withdrew from the social circle. Without the death of her eldest son, she became best friends with your mother. She has two incredibly talented sons, and your mother grew jealous, as she only has two - pardon the expression - mediocre children. She, therefore, constantly compared the both of you to Osamu and Ken, causing you to feel inferior."  
  
Hikari looked around at the group, shifting uncomfortably as she blushed. Aquarius apologised. "I'm sorry for blurting it out in the open like this, but we must go! Ken is in grave danger."  
  
We all looked at Aquarius, our interest piqued. "Osamu wants to use him to locate the Ninth Talisman. If he succeeds, the Digital World is doomed."  
  
  
Ken's POV  
  
  
I glared at my brother as he entered the small cell, as did Elecmon. "What do you want?" I snapped angrily, immediately knowing it was a mistake as his eyes narrowed into slits behind his lavender glasses.  
  
"I want *you* to help *me*," he replied.  
  
"Never!" I bit back. I felt Elecmon as a supportive presence as hi crouched beside my legs.  
  
My brother's smile widened menacingly. "Then I will have to convince you." He started playing with the midnight-black ring in his hands, and Elecmon stiffened in fear. Osamu suddenly cast it at the small, red-and-blue digimon.  
  
I looked down in time to see the transformation. Elecmon's once bright blue eyes dulled, and acquired a reddish tint. "Elecmon?" I whispered.  
  
"Elecmon!" Osamu ordered. "Attack him!"  
  
Elecmon nodded and turned to face me, spikes bristling. "Elecmon, what are you do-"  
  
"Sparkling Thunder!" he cried, and a wave of electricity poured over me. I crashed to my knees as an unbearable pain flowed through me, unable to stop myself from screaming out loud. I could dimly hear my brother laughing.  
  
Suddenly, Elecmon stopped. I lay on the ground, gasping for breath, as Osamu walked over to me. He kicked my side, and I groaned, rolling over slowly. "Now will you obey me?"  
  
I struggled to my feet, glaring hatefully at him. "No," I rasped.   
  
He nodded again at Elecmon, and I braced myself for another electric attack, but it never came. Instead, he leapt through the air at me, crying out, "Body Blow!" He crashed into my abdomen, the force of the blow sending me back into the wall. I collapsed on the floor, the air knocked completely out of me, as Elecmon landed nimbly a few feet away.  
  
Osamu asked again if I would submit to his demands, and again, I refused. I could feel his frustration as a tangible tension in the air. He cracked his whip, and I struggled to look up at his advancing form. "Then I will have to teach you myself," he threatened, voice low.  
  
-----  
  
Again, gomen for taking sooooo long! And I'm also sorry for the chapters being kinda slow, but there's gonna be action soon! Meanwhile... Review!  
  
- Ken - *scowling* I really hate you, you know that?  
  
*innocently* But Ken dear, whyever would you hate me?  
  
- Osamu - I hate you too, come to think of it.  
  
*sighs* Everyone's a critic... Review! Now! Or I will be forced to come after you! *cackles evilly*  



End file.
